La Colocation
by Damoiselle A
Summary: Concours IWNFTN : Alice est ma meilleure amie et lorsqu'elle propose de réunir nos familles monoparentales dans une colocation familiale, j'accepte avec plaisir… Je ne savais pas que je rencontrerais ainsi mon amant d'un soir. BS/JW
1. Chapitre 1 : Jasper

**Titre :** La Colocation

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Alice est ma meilleure amie et accessoirement mon ex-belle-sœur. Lorsqu'elle propose de réunir nos familles monoparentales dans une colocation familiale, j'accepte avec plaisir… Je ne savais pas que je rencontrerais ainsi mon amant d'un soir. BS/JW

**NDA :** Cette mini-fiction a été écrite pour le concours de Mini-Fic ~_I Would Never Forget This Night_.

Le thème en est : I would never forget this night… Après avoir croisé un regard, ils ont succombé à la tentation. Mais que reste-t-il aujourd'hui de cette aventure furtive ?

Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours.

J'ai choisi : Bella/Jasper (ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! xD)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

Pour lire les autres Mini-Fic, rendez-vous ICI : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/I_Would_Never_Forget_This_Night_Concours_de_mini_fic/79828/

* * *

><p><strong>*Se cache en évitant les regards noirs* <strong>

**Me revoilà après une longue absence avec cette mini-fiction pour le concours de Demetri's Wife. Mes études prennent énormément de temps cette année, et les rythmes de publication s'en ressentent. J'en suis désolée, mais cela devrait aller mieux après les partiels, soit fin janvier. **

**Pour ce qui est de cette fiction, elle est entièrement écrite et sera donc publiée rapidement ^^. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce nouveau Jella ^^. **

* * *

><p><strong>LA COLOCATION - PARTIE 1<strong>

**I would never forget this night****…**

« _Le bonheur est parfois caché dans l'inconnu_ » Victor Hugo

- Mathis Carlisle Cullen, dépêche-toi s'il te plait ! Lançai-je en continuant à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- Je ne trouve plus mes baskets, me répondit-il en criant du fond de sa chambre.

Je soupirai. Mon fils était à peu près aussi ordonné que son père. Esmé m'avait pourtant prévenu que l'ordre n'était pas dans le patrimoine génétique des Cullen. Délaissant la préparation du petit-déjeuner, je repliais le canapé lit du salon. Ce dernier servait de salon mais aussi de salle à manger, de pièce à vivre et accessoirement de chambre à coucher. Je me pris le pied dans l'une des barres du lit. J'étouffai un juron quand Mathis passa.

- Je crois que je les ai laissées chez papa, déclara-t-il solennellement.

- Mathis, grondais-je, ton père et moi t'avons dit de faire attention à tes affaires.

- Ce serait bien plus simple si on habitait la même maison, comme avant, rétorqua mon fils d'un air buté en s'asseyant à table.

- Certes, soufflai-je vaincue, seulement ce n'est plus possible. Alors il faut que tu fasses attention à tes affaires.

Il ne m'écoutait déjà plus. Mon petit garçon amorçait une progression lente et douloureuse vers la puberté. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'il nous faisait une crise d'adolescence précoce du haut de ses neuf ans et demi. Seulement cela n'avait rien à voir.

Un an auparavant, j'avais quitté le père de Mathis, Edward Cullen. Mon premier amour, mon premier amant aussi, et à présent mon ex-mari. Nous nous étions mariés jeunes sur un coup de folie et Mathis était né pour mon vingtième anniversaire. Nous avions réussi à finir nos études, lui en droit et moi en lettres modernes, et ce, grâce à sa famille qui était devenue la mienne.

Quelques années après, Edward m'avait demandé d'arrêter de travailler pour construire une famille, avec un enfant qu'on aurait désiré cette fois-ci. Dans son ton, j'avais compris qu'il me reprochait la naissance de Mathis. J'avais hurlé. Nous avions été le couple parfait pendant des années, mais ce soir-là, notre première et dernière dispute avait éclaté. Il m'avait craché des horreurs à la figure, que Mathis était avant tout mon fils avant d'être le sien, que s'il avait pu, il aurait fait autrement, que nous avions une petit garçon merveilleux, mais qu'il fallait bien se rendre compte qu'être père à vingt ans lui avait bouché un tas d'opportunités au travail.

Cette nuit-là, j'avais hurlé pour la première fois sur mon mari, déballant un sac trop lourd et trop longtemps contenu. J'avais pris mon fils sous le bras, puisque lui n'en avait pas voulu, demandé le divorce et m'étais installée chez ma meilleure amie, et accessoirement la sœur de l'homme que je venais de quitter.

Alice me comprenait. Elle avait été la première à m'accepter dans la famille Cullen quand Edward m'avait présenté à eux. Elle avait été amicale puis m'avait soutenue dans ma grossesse. Elle connaissait déjà la difficulté d'accoucher et d'être mère célibataire. Alice avait rencontré un homme à dix-huit ans. Premier rapport sexuel, première grossesse. Elle avait assumé.

Mathis n'avait jamais rien su de notre dispute, il était hors de question pour moi de détruire l'estime dans laquelle il tenait son père. J'acceptai alors toutes les piques qu'il me lançait à longueur de journées pour me reprocher d'être partie de la maison, d'avoir brisé la famille.

- Tu te dépêches, on va être en retard à l'école, l'avertis-je en mettant mes chaussures dans un équilibre précaire.

Parfois ce quotidien me pesait, et je regrettais d'avoir envoyé balader mon ex-mari. La vie en solitaire était plus simple mais également beaucoup plus difficile. Je savais que notre histoire d'amour était foutue depuis quelques mois et cela aurait été tellement plus aisé d'accepter de lui faire ce second enfant… Ma décision était la bonne, seulement elle avait des conséquences que j'avais parfois du mal à assumer.

Mathis enfila son blouson, son cartable puis ses chaussures. J'eus quand même le droit à un sourire, malgré mon statut de mère indigne.

* * *

><p>- Bonne journée mon cœur, lui souhaitai-je en le laissant devant la porte de son école.<p>

Il me répondit vaguement quelque chose que je ne compris pas avant de s'enfuir rejoindre ses copains. Heureusement Alice était présente. Leah, sa cadette, était dans la même école que Mathis.

- Ca ne s'arrange pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

- Non, gémis-je.

- Ah, ça je t'avais dit que c'était dangereux de faire un enfant avec mon frère…

Je lui jetai un regard d'incompréhension et nous éclatâmes de rire, complices. Nous nous mîmes à marcher pour aller prendre un café dans notre Starbucks préféré.

- Et encore ne te plains pas, Emily est en pleine crise d'ado et Leah a décidé de me faire bisquer avec la _« nouvelle copine super géniale de papa_ », soupira-t-elle.

- Non… soufflai-je, ébahie. Demetri a trouvé quelqu'un ? M'esclaffai-je, devant l'absurdité de la situation.

Il fallait savoir qu'Alice avait décidé d'avoir un second enfant, alléchée par la naissance de Mathis et le fait qu'il fasse des nuits complètes. Son amoureux du moment avait accepté et Leah était née. Elle avait mis quelques mois à faire ses nuits, avait un sacré petit caractère pour son âge et elle avait failli rendre complètement fous ses deux parents, à tel point qu'ils se sont finalement séparés, incapable de s'occuper correctement de leur fille ensemble. C'était la version d'Alice.

La version de Demetri était tout autre. Et il avait été amoureux d'Alice pendant plusieurs années après leur rupture.

- Oui, affirma-t-elle dépitée, comme si cela ne suffisait pas que James se soit mis en ménage avec sa pouf, il fallait encore que Demetri trouve quelqu'un…

- Oh Alice, tentai-je de la consoler, ce n'est rien… C'est fini depuis combien de temps avec Demetri ?

- Cinq ans, déclara-t-elle avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

Je partis dans un fou-rire incontrôlable dans lequel elle me rejoignit bientôt.

- Enfin, cette Heidi a un air sympathique, pas comme l'autre pétasse de James… Grogna-t-elle en s'insérant dans la queue du Starbucks.

- Ca ne va pas mieux avec Victoria ?

Le prénom de la pétasse de James.

- Non, se maudit-elle, je démarre au quart de tour et elle sait très bien où appuyer pour que ça fasse mal. On en est arrivé à un tel point que j'ai demandé à James qu'elle ne soit pas là lorsqu'il vient prendre sa fille ou lorsque je vais la chercher.

Je soupirais de concert avec elle.

- Heureusement qu'Edward n'a introduit personne dans la vie de Mathis parce que je ne le prendrais pas aussi bien que toi, affirmai-je en souriant.

- Alors tu savais ? demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- Qu'il a des amantes d'un soir ? Bien sûr, riais-je, je sais même qu'il a couché avec trois sœurs en même temps.

Alice me donna l'impression que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête.

- Ma chère amie, tu oublies qu'avant d'être l'ami de ton frère, Emmett est mon meilleur ami, confessai-je gravement.

- Et il te raconte tout ça ? Me questionna-t-elle surprise.

- Quand je le cherche un peu, dis-je avec un air de mystère dans la voix.

Nous passâmes nos commandes avant de nous asseoir quelques instants à une table. Lorsque nous avions le temps –généralement le mardi et le jeudi- nous prenions notre café matinal ensemble. C'était l'occasion de papoter tranquillement.

- Carlisle et Esmé t'embrassent, dit-elle rapidement en souriant.

- Tu les embrasseras aussi, répondis-je avec politesse.

- Tu pourrais les appeler… me reprocha-t-elle. Tu manques beaucoup à Esmé. Bella, votre rupture c'était il y a un an et ils n'ont plus de nouvelles de toi…

- Edward et moi sommes séparés, lui rappelai-je gentiment.

- Et alors ? Bella ça fait plus de dix ans qu'on te considère comme notre famille, et du jour au lendemain nous devrions cesser tout rapport sous le prétexte fallacieux d'une séparation ?

- Alice, tu viens d'utiliser un mot de trois syllabes à sens savant. Tu bouquines en cachette ? Souris-je.

- Bella, je ne plaisante pas… Regarde avec moi, tu as bien fait de conserver nos rapports.

- Avec toi, je n'ai pas eu le choix, ris-je, tu m'as interdit de cesser toutes relations en venant me chercher devant chez moi pendant deux mois.

- Juste retour des choses, reprit-elle. Cela leur ferait plaisir.

- J'y penserais…

- Au fait tu pourrais me garder les filles samedi soir ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai rendez-vous…

- Avec qui ?

- Garrett, grimaça-t-elle.

- Oh, Alice, ce n'était pas fini cette histoire…

- Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas comme toi, un an sans sexe, je ne peux pas.

La conversation continua sur ton joyeux. Nous nous consacrions pendant une demi-heure l'une à l'autre, nous réconfortant devant les difficultés de la vie, pestant sur les pères de nos enfants respectifs, riant de notre quotidien, parfois vraiment pathétique.

- C'est vrai que lorsque les filles ne sont pas là, j'ai envie de rien, me confia Alice, dans un sourire contrit.

- Moi non plus, acquiesçai-je, quand Mathis n'est pas à la maison, j'ai l'impression de me dégonfler complètement. J'en suis même à regarder Disney Chanel, imagine…

Nous rîmes de nos bêtises lorsque le portable d'Alice sonna. Elle lança un juron bien senti.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je prudemment.

Alice pouvait être dangereuse lorsqu'elle était contrariée.

- Je suis officiellement à découvert, annonça-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ma banque vient de m'envoyer un message…

- Ça se fait ? Questionnai-je intriguée.

- C'est une banque en ligne. C'est très pratique. Mais ça va encore être un mois galère.

- Pour moi aussi, souris-je en essayant de lui communiquer un peu de ma bonne humeur. Mais ton augmentation ?

- Mon directeur de cabinet est un salopard sans cœur et je n'ai aucune envie de coucher avec lui…

J'éclatai de rire sous son regard consterné. Malgré sa profession –architecte- Alice avait parfois du mal à joindre les deux bouts, tout comme moi. J'étais professeur d'anglais et malgré tout, les fins de mois étaient difficiles, entre la scolarité de Mathis –en école privée-, l'appartement, les courses… Parfois nous ne nous en sortions pas. Pour Alice, c'était encore plus compliqué car elle avait deux filles, et des plus exigeantes.

- Bon, je vais me bouger, sinon je serais en retard, déclara ma meilleure amie en se levant. Réfléchis pour Esmé et Carlisle, ils aimeraient bien te voir de temps en temps avec Mathis.

- Je le ferais, promis-je avant de l'embrasser.

D'un pas morne, je me rendis devant le collège dans lequel j'enseignais, mon cartable sous le bras les pensées se bousculant sous mon crâne. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Lorsque j'étais entre ces murs, mes élèves devenaient ma priorité. Cloisonner ma vie était devenu une habitude, la seule façon acceptable de la vivre.

* * *

><p>- Avant de sortir, dis-je en élevant la voix pour couvrir les bruits des raclements de chaises, rappelez à vos parents que ce soir le collège organise une rencontre entre parents et professeurs. Les parents qui veulent discuter avec moi peuvent le faire en me rejoignant dans cette salle. Bonne journée.<p>

J'étais exténuée et quasiment aphone. Faire un cours sur Shakespeare devant trente élèves relève du parcours du combattant. Je bus une gorgée d'eau avant de me rendre en salle des professeurs, corriger quelques copies en attendant ce soir. Mathis dormait chez son père. Je l'avais prévenu que ma soirée était prise en lui demandant d'aller chercher Mathis à l'école et de le faire dormir chez lui. Edward avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur, mais n'avait pas commenté. Quand il faisait cela, je me prenais à penser qu'un jour peut-être je rappellerais Carlisle et Esmé.

La correction des copies fut longue et fastidieuse. Le contrôle de lecture que je demandais n'avait rien de compliqué lorsqu'on avait lu le livre en question. Ce que la moitié de la classe n'avait pas fait. Les résumés fournis par les élèves ressemblaient étrangement à celui proposé sur la page Wikipedia.

- Bella tu viens ? Les parents des fauves vont bientôt arriver…

Angela me souriait en passant la tête à la porte.

- J'arrive, merci Angie.

Je la suivais et nous papotions tranquillement en nous rendant dans nos salles respectives. Angela était ma collègue de travail. Mais elle était plus que cela, elle m'avait beaucoup aidé lors de ma rupture avec Edward, j'ai pu lui dire des choses que je n'aurais jamais osé prononcer devant Alice. Cela avait créé un lien entre nous. Depuis nous discutions de tout et de rien, de l'important comme du futile. Et aujourd'hui c'était vraiment futile.

- Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'aucun père célibataire ne viendra me draguer cette fois-ci, souffla-t-elle.

Angela, en plus d'être douce, gentille, et intelligente, était très belle. Une peau mate, des yeux en amandes bruns, de longs cheveux soyeux. Le seul problème pour les mâles en rut était qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de son mari, Ben. Je lui souris avec un air complice.

- Envoie-les-moi.

Nous rîmes en nous donnant du courage avant de nous séparer. Je rejoignis ce qui allait devenir ma salle de torture pour au moins les deux heures suivantes.

* * *

><p>Effectivement je ne m'étais pas trompée. J'avais vu tous les parents de bons élèves, venus entendre chanter les louanges de leurs enfants. Ceux-là je les voyais à chaque fois, et gare à ceux qui piquaient leur place dans la queue ! J'avais réussi à parler à des parents d'élèves en difficulté mais qui se souciaient de la scolarité de leurs enfants, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Je sentais en leur parlant que j'étais utile, que je leur permettais d'avoir un autre regard sur ce qui se passait en classe. Enfin j'avais eu mon lot de parents agressifs, parfois vulgaires ou hyperactifs, qui venaient défendre leurs enfants généralement perturbateurs en classe.<p>

Je pris le temps de prendre un café, pour faire une pause pendant quelques minutes. En revenant à ma table, un homme était assis sur la chaise. Je lui souris en m'installant, m'excusant pour l'attente.

- Ce n'est pas grave, me rassura-t-il.

- D'accord. Vous êtes le père de… ? Demandai-je en essayant de me souvenir qui parmi mes élèves pouvaient avoir un tel regard.

- Ma fille est encore en primaire, me sourit l'inconnu. Je suis l'oncle d'Emma Hale. Ma sœur voulait vous rencontrer mais elle n'arrive pas à se dépêtrer du professeur de gymnastique. Alors elle m'a envoyé.

- Vous êtes donc Mr… ? Le questionnai-je.

Ma demande n'avait pas de sens propre. Etant donné qu'Emma s'appelait Hale, je pouvais supposer que c'était également son nom. Mes neurones ne fonctionnaient pas normalement et j'avais l'impression que mon année de célibat et d'inactivité sexuelle me pesait de plus en plus.

- Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock, se présenta-t-il en me tendant la main.

- Enchantée, Bella Swan, repris-je en lui serrant la main.

Je n'avais jamais été si heureuse d'avoir repris mon nom de jeune fille après mon divorce. Nous entendîmes alors un « Jazz » puis un « Bella » confondus, et Emmett apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il me prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Cet homme ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- Emmett ! Souris-je. Contente de te voir, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et bien, j'ai appris que tu étais la prof d'anglais d'Emma, la fille de Rosie. Alors j'ai pensé te faire une surprise, expliqua-t-il.

Et d'un coup, mon cerveau percuta. Une femme blonde se tenait à l'écart de notre conversation. Jasper avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et observait notre échange d'un œil surpris. Je me tournais vers elle dans un sourire :

- Vous devez être Rosalie ?

- Oui, me répondit-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien.

- Bella Swan, me présentai-je en ne cillant pas. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Emmett a tellement parlé de vous…

Ce fut au tour de mon gros balourd de meilleur ami de se sentir gêné. Emmett avait un mal fou à accepter et à dévoiler ses sentiments. Rosalie me fit un sourire éclatant. Et Jasper fronça les sourcils.

- Donc, vous vous connaissez ? S'enquit-il en nous pointant du doigt.

- Pff, depuis un bail, Bella et moi, on était ensemble au collège, s'écria Emmett de sa grosse voix en mettant un bras sur mes épaules.

Bras qui m'écrasa.

- Emmett, tu es lourd, gémis-je. Et en réalité on se connait depuis la maternelle.

- Oui, mais on est amis depuis le collège.

- Effectivement, la première année, si on veut être exacts.

Nous nous sourîmes devant le regard perplexe du frère et de la sœur. Je les priais tous de s'asseoir et je pris le dossier d'Emma Hale dans ma pile d'élèves de première année.

- Emma est une bonne élève, je n'ai aucun problème de discipline ou de travail avec elle, commençais-je en m'adressant à son oncle et à sa mère. Elle a un très gros potentiel d'analyse de texte, et ce serait peut-être à approfondir. Lit-elle beaucoup ?

- Effectivement, me répondit Rosalie de bout des lèvres.

- C'est bien, encouragez-la à le faire, je pense qu'à terme, un choix plus littéraire au niveau de ses études pourrait lui correspondre, bien qu'elle soit encore un peu jeune pour affirmer ça. Je ne vois qu'un bémol…

- Lequel ? Questionna Jasper.

- Votre nièce est souvent dans la lune, déclarai-je avec un sourire indulgent, enfin peut-être pas dans la lune à proprement parler, mais parfois son attention décroche du cours… C'est dommage car la moitié du travail en classe, c'est écouter ce que je dis. Parfois elle se pénalise de cette façon, en rédigeant mal les consignes par exemple.

- Il faut que vous sachiez, Madame Swan, commença Rosalie, que ma fille et moi venons de déménager et elle ne connait personne ici… Je pense également qu'elle s'isole dans son monde un peu trop souvent, mais je n'ai pas de solution.

- Je comprends le problème, rétorquai-je pensivement avant de proposer une solution. Si elle veut, un club de lecture est organisé après les cours tous les vendredis soirs. Cela pourrait lui permettre de rencontrer d'autres élèves qui aiment la même chose qu'elle.

- C'est une idée à retenir, lança Rosalie en me souriant.

- Bien c'est tout pour moi, conclus-je en me levant.

Je jetais rapidement un œil dans la salle devenue vide. Je soufflais discrètement de soulagement. En regardant ma montre je réalisais qu'il était déjà vingt heures.

- Dure journée, Bella ? Me charria Emmett avec son éternel sourire.

- Le jour où tu feras un cours sur Shakespeare à une bande d'enfants qui n'en a rien à faire, tu comprendras ma fatigue.

Emmett partit dans un grand rire pour une raison qui n'appartenait qu'à lui seul. Je massais doucement mon dos, ankylosé depuis le début de la journée. Le téléphone d'Emmett sonna. Il répondit de sa grosse voix :

- Oui Edward ?

Mon attitude changea instantanément et je me raidis sous les regards curieux de Jasper et Rosalie.

- Oui, elle est avec moi, je te la passe.

D'un regard douloureux je fis comprendre à mon meilleur ami qu'il venait de me tirer une balle dans le pied. Il grimaça légèrement en me tendant son téléphone. Je soupirai en le prenant.

- Bella ?

- Oui, qu'y-a-t-il ? M'enquis-je de mauvaise humeur.

- J'interromps quelque chose peut-être ? Repris mon ex-mari avec un ton malicieux.

Je crois que si je l'avais eu en face de moi, ma main aurait, par inadvertance, rencontré son beau visage.

- Aux faits s'il te plait, continuai-je devant le regard à présent soucieux d'Emmett.

- Mathis m'a demandé où tu étais, et je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Il a un peu paniqué et du coup j'ai essayé de t'appeler… Mais tu ne répondais ni chez toi ni sur ton portable. En désespoir de cause j'ai appelé Emmett.

- Passe-moi Mathis.

Je m'éloignais du groupe et j'entendis leur conversation reprendre à voix basse.

- Tu es où maman ? Me demanda mon fils.

- Je suis au travail, mon cœur, je te l'ai expliqué hier soir. Je travaille plus tard ce soir pour rencontrer les parents de mes élèves.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec nous ? Geignit-il.

- Mathis, on ne va pas repartir sur ce sujet, tu sais très bien pourquoi soupirai-je fatiguée. Ton père et moi sommes séparés car avant d'être tes parents nous étions un couple. Et un couple pour que cela fonctionne il faut qu'il s'aime. On ne s'aimait plus assez pour vivre ensemble alors pour que l'un et l'autre nous soyons plus heureux et que tu ne vives pas dans les cris et les disputes, nous nous sommes séparés.

Mon explication ne dut pas plaire à mon fils car il me répondit d'une voix sombre :

- Bonne nuit maman

- Bonne nuit, mon cœur.

Il raccrocha sans que je puisse saluer Edward et j'en étais plutôt contente. Je rejoignis Emmett.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Attaqua immédiatement mon meilleur ami.

- Je ne sais pas, admis-je simplement en lui rendant son téléphone portable. Apparemment Mathis était inquiet que son père ne sache pas où j'étais et ils m'ont téléphoné pour se rassurer…

- Et avec Edward, toujours pas… ?

- Non, Emmett, tranchais-je avec un sourire. Il y a des mots qu'on n'oublie pas.

Mon meilleur ami me prit dans ses bras tandis que Jasper et Rosalie parlaient entre eux, s'efforçant de ne pas écouter notre conversation.

- Et si on allait manger un morceau ? proposa Emmett.

- C'est une vraie bonne idée, acquiesça Jasper en me fixant.

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois depuis un moment, je pris une soirée pour moi. Emmett nous amena dans un restaurant de sa connaissance, proche du collège. Le cadre était celui d'un vieux pub irlandais et même le barman avait un léger accent. Nous nous installâmes dans un box à l'écart.<p>

J'étais mal à l'aise et je pouvais sentir que Rosalie aussi. Jasper n'arrêtait pas de me fixer et Rosalie devait trouver étrange de manger avec la professeur de sa fille et la meilleure amie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Car si Emmett avait toujours des doutes, je n'en avais aucun, elle l'aimait.

La conversation se fit légère et enjouée et nus nous détendîmes au fur et à mesure des verres de vin et des plats succulents qui passaient devant nous. Emmett avait choisi de ressortir quelques vieilles histoires pour faire plaisir à nos vis-à-vis.

- Oh et la fois où ton père a dû m'arrêter pour Halloween, tu te souviens ? Rigola Emmett devant ma figure déconfite.

- Oui, malheureusement, c'est un grand moment de la police de Forks. Mon père m'en parle encore, lui souris-je.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Rosalie, bon public.

- Emmett, comme tu l'auras remarqué, aime manger, commençais-je, une tendresse dans les yeux pour cette bonne époque. C'était aussi vrai lorsqu'il était enfant. Un jour il a décidé qu'Halloween ne se terminerait pas à minuit, heure qui soit dit en passant était presque le bout de la nuit pour les habitants de Forks, mais continuerait jusqu'au petit matin pour avoir plus de bonbons. Il était pendu à la sonnette de Mrs Clark lorsque mon père est venu le chercher.

Rosalie éclata de rire avec Emmett et Jasper esquissa un sourire. Je pouvais voir son visage grâce à une_ lanterne_ accroché au mur. Ses cheveux formaient des ombres sur son visage. Un sourire s'étira sur ma figure et je me sentis bien. Y compris lorsque le pied de Jasper atterrit « accidentellement » sur le mien. Observant ma réaction avec attention, il se permit de caresser le bout de mon pied du sien, tandis que mon meilleur ami riait d'une nouvelle histoire.

Ce simple attouchement fit bouillir mon sang dans mes veines. Mon manque d'activités sexuelles se faisait cruellement sentir. Un homme m'effleurait et j'étais prête à lui sauter dessus. Je faillis me frapper le front avec ma main avant de me reprendre. Et puis pourquoi pas ? Jasper ne serait pas quelqu'un que je reverrais un jour… Les verres de vin aidant, je commençais à me relaxer au contact de son corps. Je fus terriblement déçu lorsqu'Emmett annonça son intention de rentrer. Nous payâmes en silence et nous retrouvâmes dans la rue trop vite.

Mon petit jeu de séduction venait de s'achever et je devrais retourner chez moi en taxi. La belle robe, les chaussures et le carrosse redevenait souris et citrouilles. Il était l'heure de rentrer.

- Tu rentres comment Bella ? Demanda Emmett, un pli soucieux sur le visage.

- En taxi. Tu-sais-qui me tuerait si je rentrais à pied, dis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Mon meilleur ami me sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Cet homme ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Je souris.

- Si cela te convient Rose, vous pourriez rentrer ensemble Emmett et toi, suggéra Jasper. Je raccompagnerai Bella.

Nous lui jetâmes tous un regard surpris, mais Emmett et Rosalie envisagèrent cette option alors que j'étais complètement perdue. Me raccompagner ? Pardon ?

- C'est au mieux pour moi, répondit Rose dans un grand sourire, en regardant Emmett.

- Très bien, on fait comme ça, conclut-il, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

Rosalie et Emmett partirent assez rapidement après cela, pressés de se retrouver seuls. Je ne l'étais pas. Jasper me sourit et me proposa son bras pour m'escorter jusqu'à sa voiture. La forte, intrépide et séductrice Bella du restaurant était partie se coucher. Ne restait que moi, la petite fille apeurée. Moi qui n'avais pas réussi à prendre un autre amant après Edward alors qu'il collectionnait les conquêtes.

Jasper ouvrit la portière de la voiture pour que je puisse me glisser dans l'habitacle. Mes nerfs étaient tendus à bloc. Je ne savais plus quoi faire ni dans quel pétrin je m'étais mise. Une partie de moi me hurlait de profiter de cette occasion car elle ne se représenterait pas, et l'autre me disait que je n'étais absolument pas prête.

Je n'avais appartenu qu'à un homme, mon ex-mari. Cette constatation m'avait souvent empêché de me jeter dans les premiers bras venus. Alice avait eu raison, j'aurais finalement dû me trouver un gentil amant bien attentionné juste après ma rupture et peut-être cela m'aurait-il remis sur les rails. Je ne l'avais pas fait, et aujourd'hui envisager une relation rapide et sans lendemain me paraissait totalement immature et particulièrement excitant.

Jasper ne parlait pas, respectant mon silence. Il avait démarré la voiture et s'était engagé sur une voie sans me demander où j'habitais. Sa concentration était focalisée sur la route. Il serrait les dents, faisant ressortir son os _maxillaire_. Son visage avait une expression compliquée, entre l'attente et la détente. Il me sourit lorsqu'il vit que je l'observais. Il passa une vitesse supplémentaire en s'engageant sur le périphérique, dans le sens opposé au quartier que j'habitais.

Doucement sa main se posa sur ma cuisse. Tendue, hésitante, je n'eus pas la force de le repousser ni d'agir. Ses doigts tracèrent des cercles sur ma peau à travers mon pantalon, réveillant des sensations enfouies. Lorsque le massage se poursuivit plus haut je dus étouffer un gémissement. Jasper me sourit et continua ses doux mouvements sur moi. Le silence s'éternisa et je sentais mon corps bouillir. Son simple attouchement avait éveillé un intérêt purement sexuel.

Il gara la voiture sur le parking d'une résidence. Il se pencha vers moi comme pour m'embrasser et j'avais presque espéré qu'il le fasse. Dans un geste sensuel, il fit glisser sa joue contre la mienne, et chuchota dans mon oreille :

- Cela ne t'ennuie pas de dormir avec moi ?

Je me redressais légèrement à sa demande pour pouvoir observer son regard. Il attendait avec une certaine appréhension ma réponse. Il était simple, séduisant, et doux. Toutes mes résistances, mes peurs et mes appréhensions fondirent. Je sus que j'avais envie de lui et que si je ne montais pas dans son appartement je le regretterais dès que j'aurais passé le seuil du mien. Dans un soupir, je répondis :

- Absolument pas.

Son sourire rayonna dans la voiture et il m'aida à descendre du véhicule avant de m'accompagner chez lui. La résidence avait un air calme et propre. Je ne savais même pas ce que faisait Jasper dans sa vie. J'ignorais tout de lui, hormis le fait qu'il était le frère du nouveau coup de foudre de mon meilleur ami, l'oncle d'une petite fille adorable et le père d'une enfant en primaire. Un doute me secoua lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte :

- Jasper, tu n'es pas marié ? Demandai-je en restant sur le seuil.

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan. Il se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Je me mis à bredouiller lamentablement.

- Écoute… Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas… Mais si tu es… En couple ou marié, je préfèrerais dormir chez moi, avouai-je en fixant le sol.

Je ne pouvais pas prendre la responsabilité d'être une garce.

- Je ne suis ni marié ni en couple, affirma Jasper avec un sourire doux.

Sa sincérité me toucha plus que je ne puis l'avouer.

- Super, moi non plus, avouai-je en souriant.

J'entrais dans son appartement. Il referma la porte derrière moi et je lus dans ses yeux que j'étais devenue la proie à chasser. Doucement je me collais à lui. Le désir que j'avais ressenti dans la voiture consumait mon bas-ventre. Je ne savais si c'était mon inactivité ou cet homme, mais j'avais horriblement besoin de sexe. J'avais oublié ma vie de femme bien trop longtemps.

Il sentait bon, ses bras m'entourèrent et la sensation me plut. Je me nichais dans la peau de son cou, respirant son odeur, me nourrissant de lui. Je ne connaissais pas l'homme avec qui j'allais coucher, mais il gagnait sûrement à être connu. J'embrassais délicatement sa peau douce, me délectant du frisson que je perçus dans son dos. Ses lèvres s'abattirent sur les miennes et très vite je sentis sa langue redessiner le contour de mes lèvres. Les sensations étaient trop bonnes et j'avais l'impression que tout était décuplé.

J'ouvris la bouche pour qu'il m'embrasse. Sa langue dansait avec la mienne et je me collais contre lui, mes mains dans ses cheveux, mon bassin pressé contre le sien. Tout m'électrisait.

Il enleva rapidement ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et je fis de même. Il m'escorta dans sa chambre en égarant quelques baisers sur la peau de mon cou. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une situation que je n'aurais jamais imaginée, ne serait-ce qu'une heure plus tôt. Jasper était face à moi dans sa chambre. Il déposait des baisers chauds et mouillés sur mon cou. Délicatement il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau, tout en commençant à ouvrir mon chemisier. Je me laissais fondre contre lui et bientôt chemisier et soutien-gorge furent à terre. Son visage s'illumina face à ma poitrine et je souris avant de gémir face à la torture qu'il accorda à chacune de mes pointes.

J'en voulais désespérément plus. Je le fis s'écarter de moi et entrepris de défaire sa veste et sa chemise en embrassant, léchant et griffant sa peau. Je le sentis se tendre de désir, gémir mon prénom et frissonner. Chaque son qu'il émettait se répercutait directement dans mon bas ventre. J'avais envie de lui, complètement. Je fus heureuse de constater que nous avions la nuit entière pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

Mon désir me rendait impatiente, je fis glisser son pantalon et sous-vêtement dans le même mouvement, sous son œil surpris. Je lui répondis par un sourire coquin. Il me foudroya avec le sien et m'enleva mon pantalon et mon boxer en même temps. Nous nous accordions parfaitement. Je le fis s'asseoir sur le lit et me plaçais à califourchon sur ses genoux. Mon corps me gênait malgré l'admiration que je pouvais déceler dans les yeux de Jasper. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aimée et j'avais l'impression que mon pouvoir de séduction s'était émoussé.

Je m'attaquais à son cou, à sa nuque et à ses lobes d'oreille, le faisant gémir sous moi. Il chercha un contact entre son sexe et ma peau, que je refusais de lui donner. Je fis doucement onduler ma poitrine contre son torse, en glissant au sol. Ma tête était au niveau de son nombril et il me lançait des regards fiévreux. Je lui souris. Je voulais me réapproprier mon corps et apprendre le sien avant que nous passions aux choses sérieuses. Après tout nous avions toute la nuit.

Presque tendrement, je lui demandais d'écarter les jambes d'une caresse. Je fis courir mes doigts sur son sexe gonflé. Il se mordit les lèvres mais garda les yeux ouverts. Sa peau était douce, son membre parfait. Je fis courir mes lèvres sur cette peau tendue et je le senti s'électriser. Rapidement je pris son gland entre mes lèvres, faisant jouer ma langue sur le petit bout de peau qui le recouvrait. L'effet fut quasiment immédiat et Jasper s'arqua et retint un cri. Pour lui aussi, la dernière expérience devait remonter à quelques temps.

Le pouvoir que me conférait ma position me plaisait et retrouvant des positions et des caresses que j'avais cru avoir oubliées, je fis entrer son membre dans ma bouche, sous ses gémissements répétés. C'était bon et chaud, bien mieux que dans mes souvenirs. Je fis courir mes doigts sur son torse, caressant les zones érogènes que j'avais découvertes. Je pris le reste de son membre en main et commençait à appliquer de doux va et vient sur sa hampe. Des gémissements me parvenaient entrecoupés de soupirs et de paroles incohérentes. J'étais assez fière de mon effet. Quittant son torse, ma main libre vint cajoler ses bourses et il se tendit. Je voyais à son visage qu'il était proche de la jouissance dans laquelle je voulais le faire tomber.

Je repris une caresse buccale plus insistante sur son gland et continuai mes va et vient avec ma main. Il essaya de s'écarter de moi, mais je le retins. Je l'embrassais avant de reprendre ma caresse. Sa main vint se poster sur mes cheveux. Il avait très bien compris. Il intima un rythme plus soutenu à mes gestes et doucement me prévint d'un ton haché :

- C'est trop bon… Cela fait trop longtemps… Je ne tiendrais pas plus ma belle…

Ma seule réponse fut de faire racler tout doucement mes dents contre son sexe et il explosa dans un gémissement étouffé. Je le nettoyais parfaitement avant de reprendre ma place initiale, assise nue contre lui. Sa tête reposa un instant sur ma poitrine et doucement, lorsqu'il fut remis, il l'embrassa. Il échangea nos positions et me fit asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il m'embrassa, puis il descendit à la conquête de mes seins, du creux de mes coudes, de mon nombril… Je faillis le supplier avant de me rappeler qu'il m'avait entièrement fait confiance quelques minutes auparavant. Je me détendis lorsqu'il caressa mes cuisses et fit reposer mon corps sur mes coudes. Je frissonnai d'anticipation.

Délicatement il fit glisser ses doigts sur mon sexe. Nos préliminaires m'avaient excitée et son doigt glissa tranquillement sur mes lèvres. Il me sourit en penchant son visage vers mon centre. Sa caresse fut divine et j'arquais le dos pour en avoir plus. Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent mon clitoris et jouèrent avec tandis que sa main gauche faisait rouler mes pointes entres ses doigts. Je sentis sa main droite se faufiler entre mes chaires pour faire pénétrer un doigt lentement. La sensation produisit une gêne certaine. Jasper gémit en constatant mon étroitesse et très vite son majeur ne m'apporta que du plaisir. En élève appliqué, il observa la moindre de mes réactions, le moindre soupir afin d'apprendre ce que j'aimais. Très rapidement, il prit le bon rythme, et sa langue réalisait de vraies merveilles. Il était vraiment doué… Il regarda mon orgasme se construire, et j'essayais de ne pas rompre le contact visuel, qui, je le savais, l'excitait.

Puis il produisit la caresse de trop, celle qui vous fait chavirer, la sensation ultime et une vague m'emporta très loin dans un cri. Mon corps de détendit d'un coup, la tension accumulée pendant de longs mois me quittait résolument. L'orgasme que Jasper m'avait donné devait être l'un des meilleurs de toute ma vie. Mon cerveau nageait dans les endorphines, mon corps était détendu, et un sourire apparaissait sur mes lèvres. Jasper me rejoignit sur le lit et me couvrit d'un drap. Il me blottit contre lui en caressant doucement mon dos, attendant que je reprenne pied dans la réalité.

Ce que je fis rapidement. Et je réalisais alors que j'avais encore faim. Nos petits jeux n'avaient pas rassasié mes besoins sexuels, ils n'avaient fait que les aiguiser. Je me redressai et vis Jasper sourire. Il était exactement dans les mêmes dispositions que moi.

- Un second round ? Proposai-je avec humour.

- Avec plaisir, me répondit-il.

Il plaça un baiser ardent sur ma bouche et je sentis mes sens s'enflammer. Une érection pointait déjà contre ma hanche et mon compagnon la faisait rouler contre ma peau, me rendant folle.

- Tu es superbe… Déclara-t-il en prenant mes seins en coupe.

Je lui adressai un sourire doux, avant de gémir lorsque ses lèvres atteignirent ma poitrine. Une frustration sans comparaison s'empara de moi. Nos préliminaires avaient duré assez de temps selon moi et je ne voulais rien d'autre que lui en moi.

- Jasper… Chuchotai-je en le ramenant contre ma bouche. Un préservatif ?

Il sourit en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je fus rassurée et il se tendit vers la table de chevet pour sortir un petit emballage carré du tiroir.

- Voici Mademoiselle, sourit-il en me le présentant.

Je gémis d'anticipation et ses yeux s'obscurcirent. Je soulevais d'un geste le drap et pris l'emballage du préservatif. Je le déchirai avec mes dents avant de recueillir l'anneau en latex et de le placer d'un geste sur le membre tendu qui me faisait face. Je souris malgré moi, certains gestes ne s'oubliaient pas. Je le déroulais lentement sur son sexe, faisant gémir l'homme à mon côté.

Il se redressa pour m'embrasser et un doigt indiscret s'immisça entre mes plis intimes pour confirmer à mon partenaire l'état de mon excitation. Il sourit en me voyant me serrer contre lui. Il déposa quelques baisers sur mon cou et s'arrêta à mon oreille pour chuchoter :

- Combien de temps ?

- Un an, soupirai-je en sentant deux doigts entrer en moi.

Nous gémîmes de concert. Jasper installa quelques coussins contre la tête de lit en fer forgé. Il aménagea une position mi assise mi couchée qui semblait confortable et me fit signe de le rejoindre devant mon expression perplexe. Il me fit m'installer à califourchon sur lui en murmurant :

- Ce sera plus confortable pour toi si tu peux maitriser le mouvement. Détends-toi et respire.

Je souris face à ses attentions. Doucement en contrôlant pleinement la pénétration, je me laissais glisser sur son membre.

- Oui, souffla-t-il. Tu es terriblement étroite...

Un sourire m'échappa tandis que j'essayais de me détendre. Il me laissa la pleine direction de nos ébats, attendant que je m'adapte à lui tout en caressant mon dos, mes cheveux, ma nuque provoquant des frissons le long de mon épine dorsale. La position qu'il avait adoptée le mettait face à ma poitrine qu'il suçotait habilement.

Une éternité passa sans que je n'effectue le moindre geste. C'était bon. Je ne me rappelais plus combien c'était particulier de s'unir à quelqu'un, de le prendre en soi, d'en retirer du plaisir. Jasper amorça un mouvement qui nous tira un gémissement plaintif. M'appuyant sur ses épaules, j'entamais un mouvement circulaire contre lui. Son visage se tordait dans des grimaces sublimes. Sa bouche émettait des sons rauques en parfaite harmonie avec le rythme que je lui imposais. Je compris rapidement que je pouvais me tenir aux barreaux du lit afin d'amplifier et de contrôler mes mouvements de va et vient. Jasper suréleva ses hanches, se permettant d'aider et d'amplifier mes mouvements. Je sentis l'orgasme monter en moi. Les sensations étaient trop fortes et rapidement je jouis dans un cri continuant mes mouvements et prolongeant les effets de l'orgasme.

Jasper me fit glisser sur lui comme une poupée de chiffon et m'allongea sur le matelas en restant uni à moi. Son poids reposait sur un seul côté, tandis qu'il enroulait une de mes jambes autour de sa taille. L'angle de pénétration changea, touchant un point si particulier qu'au bout de quelques minutes, je me retrouvais haletante à suivre le rythme imposé par mon compagnon.

Le visage de Jasper était beau à voir. Certains visages d'homme sont terrifiants dans l'amour. Son expression était particulière car il maintenait ses yeux ouverts, un voile de plaisir obscurcissant son regard gris.

Un troisième orgasme se construisit dans mon bas-ventre, faisant tendre tout mon corps d'une tension particulière. Je sentais que cet orgasme-là serait fort et… J'en avais grandement besoin.

- Plus fort… Grognais-je en m'enroulant complètement contre lui.

Jasper amplifia ses mouvements, soupirant tandis que je gémissais, le suppliant de ne surtout pas s'arrêter de continuer, de me faire jouir… Nos corps étroitement enlacés créaient une friction au niveau de mes plis intimes, faisant monter le plaisir encore plus haut. Je sentais Jasper haleter et priais pour qu'il tienne quelques minutes de plus.

- S'il te plait le suppliai-je du regard.

Un grognement me répondit et une main se faufila entre nos deux corps et pinça douloureusement mon clitoris. Mon orgasme se déclencha, ravageant tout sur son passage. Jasper me suivit quelques secondes après. Nous nous retrouvâmes comblés, haletants et heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Merci, chuchotai-je dans son cou.

- De rien, haleta-t-il en reprenant une respiration. Merci à toi, Darlin.

Je souris face au surnom. Il voulut se dégager et je le retins encore une fois.

- Reste, s'il te plait, le priai-je. Quelques minutes de plus…

Il accepta en hochant la tête et reposa ses coudes sur le matelas. J'effectuais des arabesques dans son dos sur bout de mes doigts. Il se détendit complètement. Il glissa doucement hors de moi, maintenant le préservatif. Il se releva et passa dans sa salle de bain, me ramenant un gant de toilette humide et une serviette. Il prit son temps pour me nettoyer et je le regardais faire en souriant. Il me sécha et me glissa dans les draps avant de s'allonger contre moi.

- C'était très bon, soupirai-je.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il en me lançant un regard sérieux. Tu es formidable…

J'éclatais de rire face à cette déclaration.

- On dirait que tu m'annonces une catastrophe…

Il sourit face à ma répartie et me cala contre lui.

- Cela ne te dérange pas que l'on prenne un peu de repos avant un troisième round ?

- Aucun problème, assurai-je. Je peux rester dans tes bras ?

- Bien sûr, souffla-t-il.

Il s'endormit avant moi. Je ressassais nos derniers moments, pleinement comblée. J'avais oublié combien c'était bon, combien c'était nécessaire… Les attentions et les gestes de Jasper me firent sourire. Je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux pour briser un jeûne et j'avais eu un supplément appréciable. Je me laissais glisser dans le sommeil.

Dans la nuit, j'eus droit à un troisième, quatrième et un cinquième round, tous trois dans plusieurs positions différentes, tous trois entièrement satisfaisants. Je remerciais Jasper encore une fois avant de m'endormir.

* * *

><p>Le réveil fut difficile. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis qu'il faisait plein jour. Mais ce n'est pas ce fait qui accéléra mon éveil : je ne reconnaissais pas les lieux. Je n'étais pas chez moi. Où avais-je atterri ? En essayant de me redresser, je sentis un bras enroulé autour de ma taille, et la foudre me percuta. Hier soir, pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward. Et ça avait été bon, si bon que je n'avais pas eu le cœur de rentrer.<p>

Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Jasper, je me hissais hors du lit. Je pris mon portable et réalisais que je devais retrouver Alice six heures plus tard pour notre soirée pyjama entre filles. Inspirant profondément je ramassais mes affaires une à une, et passais la porte pour me rhabiller dans le salon. L'appartement de Jasper était aussi grand que le mien, autant dire un mouchoir de poche. Il possédait néanmoins deux chambres et une pièce à vivre. La deuxième chambre semblait être occupée par sa fille lorsqu'elle était là.

Je passai dans la salle de bain, me rhabillant fébrilement, réajustant mes cheveux. Je ne savais plus comment réagir. J'avais couché avec un homme qui n'était autre que le frère de la nouvelle copine de mon meilleur ami, et l'oncle d'une de mes élèves. Il avait une fille, j'avais un fils. Il était impensable que nous nous côtoyons, lui-même, j'en étais sûre, serait gêné de me trouver dans ses pattes à son réveil.

En soupirant je cherchais son courrier. J'appelai un taxi dès que j'eus découvert son adresse. Je fis un dernier tour d'horizon pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié. Jasper dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il avait saisi le second oreiller du lit pour enfouir son visage à l'intérieur. Je souris, avant de me reprendre. Pas de sentimentalisme. Avisant un bloc note, je laissais un rapide message.

_Merci pour hier soir. _

Délicatement pour qu'il puisse continuer à dormir, je me glissais hors de son appartement et allais attendre le taxi en bas de son immeuble. Ma tête était un imbroglio de questions, mais mon corps était parfaitement repus et détendu. A tel point que je m'endormis dans le taxi qui me ramenait à la maison.

- Madame vous êtes arrivée, annonça le chauffeur avec un sourire.

- Merci, marmonnai-je dans mon sommeil.

Je le payais rapidement, et remontai dans mon appartement pour glaner encore quelques heures de sommeil. Je ne me changeais pas, ne me déshabillais pas, et fonçais droit dans la chambre de mon fils, ne me sentant pas en capacité de déplier le canapé lit. Je me glissais dans le lit une place, encore ensommeillée. Je finis ma nuit dans des draps Toy Story.

* * *

><p>Mon portable me réveilla. Un message d'Alice s'afficha devant mon air endormi. Elle m'attendait pour dix-neuf heures, soit… Une demi-heure. Cette constatation retint mon attention et je me jetai sous la douche pour me réveiller. Des courbatures se rappelèrent à mon bon souvenir. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas été très sage cette nuit. Je fis rouler mes muscles sous l'eau chaude en soupirant de bien-être. Peut-être qu'Edward avait raison. Peut-être que le bonheur était dans ce genre de relations. Un instant de complicité qui mène à un instant de plaisir, de satisfaction du corps.<p>

Je sortis de la douche, pour m'habiller fébrilement et mettre mon plus beau pyjama dans mon sac. On aurait pu penser que cela nous passerait avec la fin de l'adolescence. Et bien non. Alice et moi continuions nos soirées pyjama. Nous étions devenues mère très jeunes et c'était l'un de nos seuls plaisirs lorsque les enfants étaient petits. Je partis sur les chapeaux de roues tandis qu'Alice klaxonnait en bas de chez moi.

Ma meilleure amie était vraiment un drôle de numéro. Elle ne s'était pas garée et attendait en bas de mon immeuble dans sa voiture, en bloquant le passage des véhicules derrière elle. Et le pire, c'est que cela ne la gênait même pas : pour preuve elle était en train de se démaquiller.

- Salut, Miss j'emmerde le monde, la saluai-je en ouvrant la portière côté passager.

- Oh toi, tu as un truc à me dire, me répondit Alice après m'avoir observé quelques minutes.

- Oui, avouais-je, mais d'abord pourrait-on démarrer ? Je crains que nos chers amis derrière n'en viennent aux mains sinon…

Elle hocha la tête et sans plus de questions, appuya sur l'accélérateur et entama un nouveau sujet de conversation. Elle exultait car elle avait enfin réussi à atteindre le point faible de la « pétasse de James ». Cela lui posait un problème de conscience car ce qu'elle lui avait balancé était éminemment méchant. Mais au stade où elles en étaient arrivées, Alice n'en pouvait plus. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître au vu de l'énergie qu'elle dépensait, ce conflit l'usait.

- Elle m'a dit que je ne t'ai rien qu'une fille mal baisée, que je n'étais même pas capable de me retrouver quelqu'un pour vivre avec moi… Et James qui ne disait rien. Elle a sorti ça devant Emily, merde !

- Alors ?

- Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, et je lui ai dit que je lui étais peut être inférieur, que je n'étais peut être qu'une salope mal baisée mais que c'était à moi que son mec avait décidé de faire un gosse.

- Aïe, grimaçai-je.

Ça devait faire terriblement mal de recevoir cette réplique dans la figure. J'en aurais presque plains Victoria si elle n'était pas si compulsive dans ses inimités. En tant que meilleure amie, j'appuyai Alice dans tous ses arguments, visant à la déculpabiliser. Nous arrivâmes finalement à destination.

L'appartement d'Alice était aussi petit que le mien, et ses deux filles partageaient la même chambre. Un truc à devenir fou, lorsque vous mettez une ado et une pré-ado à l'intérieur. Nous nous enfonçâmes gaiement dans le canapé. Le matériel avait été préparé sur la table : tout ce qui fallait pour torturer nos pauvres corps. Épilateur, lime, ciseaux… Que du bonheur. Nous nous installâmes comme à l'accoutumée, et Alice enleva son pantalon pour se passer l'épilateur sur les jambes.

- Je n'en peux plus, souffla Alice. Je rêve de vacances à _Cuba_ où dans n'importe quel endroit chaud… Même le _Brésil _irait très bien.

- Tu ne veux pas quitter le continent ? Demandai-je en commençant à étaler un masque sur ma peau.

- Pour aller où ? En Europe ? Qu'y a-t-il en Europe de si intéressant ? Attaqua-t-elle.

C'était assez formidable qu'elle puisse me sortir cela étant donné qu'elle avait insisté pendant toutes ses études pour aller visiter les plus grandes architectures européennes. Pour elle, les vacances n'avaient aucune connotation de culture. Elles se passaient au soleil et étaient synonyme de farniente. Je décidais de la charrier un peu.

- Le _Danemark_ ? Proposai-je.

- Si c'est pour m'enterrer au fin fond du trou du cul du monde, non merci. Le but n'est pas d'aller loin, mais de se retrouver sous un _parasol_, sur une plage, un cocktail à la main.

- Tu as raison, Cuba ou le Brésil, c'est la porte à côté.

Elle se renfrogna pour bouder dans son coin.

- Cette conversation est surréaliste, ris-je malgré moi.

- Très bien, changeons de sujet avant que tu ne me démoralises complètement. Si tu me racontais la soirée d'hier ? Suggéra-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

J'entamai mon récit diligemment, en bonne meilleure amie que j'étais. Je racontais ma rencontre avec Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper ainsi que le coup de fil d'Edward.

- J'avais la sensation d'être surveillée, commentai-je. Comme si, le fait que Mathis ne sache pas où j'étais, remettait en cause la relation qu'Edward et moi avons eue … Terminai-je en réalisant l'absurdité de mon hypothèse.

- Non mais ça c'est mon frère, étaya Alice en se passant un crème sur ses pores dilatés. Il est_ scorpion _! C'est surprotecteur le scorpion.

J'éclatai de rire sous sa remarque.

- Et il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ? Insista ma meilleure amie.

Dans ma tête une alarme s'enclencha. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à nous, et si Jasper voulait l'oublier, alors il n'appartiendrait qu'à moi.

- Non, niais-je farouchement en souriant. Emmett m'a raccompagnée. Mais c'est vrai que prendre une vraie soirée pour moi m'a fait un bien fou.

- Je suis contente que tu sois dans de telles dispositions, annonça Alice de la voix sérieuse qu'elle prenait pour rappeler ses filles à l'ordre. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Laquelle ? M'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est une des stagiaires du cabinet qui m'a donné l'idée. Beaucoup de jeunes font des colocations pour ne pas vivre seuls et partager les frais…

- Je t'arrête de suite, la coupai-je, les étudiants peuvent le faire car cela n'engage qu'eux si cela se passe mal.

- Et bien justement, reprit Alice de plus en plus enthousiaste. Nous avons déjà vécu tous ensemble, Mathis et les filles s'entendent bien. Cela nous permettrait de trouver un appartement plus grand où chacun aurait sa chambre, de réduire nos galères d'argent, de partager la garde des enfants… De se recréer une sorte de famille recomposée au lieu de vivre dans notre coin, isolées.

Elle avait vraiment bien bossé son oral. Elle avait utilisé des arguments que je ne pouvais réfuter.

- Je ne te demande pas d'accepter immédiatement, mais réfléchis-y au moins.

- D'accord, concédais-je, et un énorme sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de ma meilleure amie.

* * *

><p><strong>Voici pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ^^. La suite arrivera très bientôt. <strong>

**Le début des votes est fixé au 1er janvier 2012... Soit demain ! Vous pourrez voter pour vos fictions préférées à ce moment là. En attendant vous pouvez lire les autres mini-fictions par le lien mis en place sur mon profil ou en retapant celui-ci :**

**_http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/I_**_**_Would_Never_Forget_This_Night_Concours_de_mini_fic/79828/**_

_**Bonne lecture et bonne année à tous ! Bises, A.  
><strong>_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Alice

**Titre :** La Colocation

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Alice est ma meilleure amie et accessoirement mon ex-belle-sœur. Lorsqu'elle propose de réunir nos familles monoparentales dans une colocation familiale, j'accepte avec plaisir… Je ne savais pas que je rencontrerais ainsi mon amant d'un soir. BS/JW

**NDA :** Cette mini-fiction a été écrite pour le concours de Mini-Fic ~** I Would Never Forget This Night**. Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours.

J'ai choisi : Bella/Jasper (Ca pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! xD)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

Pour lire les autres Mini-Fic, rendez-vous ICI : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/I_Would_Never_Forget_This_Night_Concours_de_mini_fic/79828/

* * *

><p>Non vous ne rêvez pas ! Un nouveau chapitre publié et rapidement en plus XD. *Trop contente d'elle même alors que la fiction est écrite et qu'elle a juste à relire*<p>

Bienvenue à celles qui prendraient la fiction en cours de route ^^. Merci à toutes celles ayant posté des reviews et/ou ayant voté sur le blog d'Un peu de lecture. Je répondrais individuellement aux reviews après la publication.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>LA COLOCATION - PARTIE 2<strong>

Aussi folle que l'idée d'Alice puisse paraître, je n'arrêtais pas d'y songer. En faisant mes courses, en emmenant Mathis à l'école, en souriant à Emily, en discutant avec Angela… Je me mis à rêver d'une vie où je ne serais plus seule, où les problèmes quotidiens seraient réglés à deux et ce, sans qu'Edward ou un autre homme n'y soit pour quoique ce soit. Faire les courses, la vaisselle, le ménage à deux. Pour plus certes, mais à deux. Reconstituer une famille alors qu'Alice et moi étions si loin de nos parents me paraissait au fur et à mesure une excellente idée. New York était une grande ville, nous rapprocher serait certainement l'idée la plus loufoque et la plus brillante que ma meilleure amie n'ait jamais eue.

Je me souvins que Noël serait bientôt là, et que nous réunir nous permettrait peut-être de passer les fêtes dans une situation financière plus favorable. Charlie n'aurait pas à faire le voyage, Mathis et moi pourrions descendre pour fêter Noël avec lui, à Forks. Au fur et à mesure de mes pensées, je me rendis compte que ce rêve était devenu l'échappatoire de mes journées. Lorsque je n'étais pas face à mes élèves, ou avec mon fils, c'était la seule chose qui occupait mon esprit. Ça et la fameuse parenthèse que je m'étais accordée avec Jasper.

Un soupir m'échappa. Il n'avait pas cherché à me contacter, j'avoue que moi non plus. Je n'aurais pas pu demander son numéro à Emmett. Discret comme il était, la moitié de la ville serait au courant avant que je n'ai eu la chance de composer ledit numéro. Je n'avais pas de regret, cette soirée avait été simplement parfaite. Mais quelque chose persistait au fond de moi, un sentiment de manque, de vide, comme si j'étais passée à côté de quelque chose de potentiellement bénéfique.

Je n'avais jamais été très chanceuse. En fait si on relate ma vie de façon succincte, j'ai très peu connu mon père. Il a fallu attendre l'adolescence pour que l'on se rencontre. J'étais une petite fille modèle du genre bonne élève en classe et faisant les tâches ménagères à la maison. A bien y réfléchir, je n'ai jamais vraiment été une enfant. Vivre avec mon père à Forks, m'avait permis de découvrir le mot indépendance. Mon père n'avait pas besoin de moi et je pouvais vivre ma vie sans m'inquiéter en permanence pour des détails. J'avais rencontré Edward, j'avais eu un enfant à vingt ans, j'avais ramé avec lui pour réussir mes études et avoir un travail correct.

La vie est une succession de choix, et ceux qui ont été pris pour moi, n'ont jamais vraiment été les bons. Pourtant contrairement à beaucoup de gens, je me fie énormément à mon instinct. C'est lui qui m'a intimé de garder Mathis lorsque je suis tombée enceinte, et même si cela a été très difficile au début, je n'échangerai mon fils contre rien au monde. C'est en écoutant mes intuitions que je me suis faufilée hors de la maison conjugale avec mon fils sous le bras. J'avais choisi mes études, mon métier, mon amour... Par instinct. Sans véritable réflexion, car je sentais plus que je ne savais que c'était la bonne chose à faire pour moi.

Et aujourd'hui mon instinct me hurlait que je m'étais peut-être trompée sur Jasper. La seule chose qui me faisait regretter ma sortie est le fait que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le remercier vraiment de ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. En revenant de mon introspection, je compris que je ne pouvais pas laisser filer la proposition d'Alice comme je m'étais enfuie de chez Jasper. Cette proposition avait des airs de solution miracle et j'espérais enfin remettre ma vie à l'endroit. Et qui sait ? Peut-être réapprendre à aimer.

* * *

><p>- Bella ! Comme je suis contente et… surprise de te voir ! S'exclama Alice en riant avant de s'effacer pour me laisser entrer.<p>

J'avais mûrement réfléchi et même si je m'embarquais dans une histoire invraisemblable, il fallait que je sache. Ma mine sérieuse l'avertit immédiatement des sujets de conversations possibles.

- Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ? me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi sur sa petite table basse.

- Non, la rassurai-je en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant, j'ai décidé d'accepter la colocation.

Le cri émis par ma meilleure amie fut si aigu que la moitié passa la barre des ultrasons.

- Oh Bella c'est génial ! Je me suis justement renseignée ! Tu ne peux pas encore avoir l'idée de comment ça va être ! On va s'éclater, les filles vont sauter de joie.

- Attends, Alice, avant de s'emballer il faudrait peut-être trouver un appartement à partager… Dis-je dans un sourire.

- Je m'en occupe, affirma-t-elle avec le ton qu'elle utilisait pour diriger une armée d'ouvriers. Je nous trouverais quelque chose de bien…

- Je n'en doute pas, ris-je avec elle.

Nous passâmes ensuite en revue la totalité de nos besoins, soit au minimum quatre chambres, mais cinq serait mieux. Il nous fallait un salon, une cuisine et une salle à manger. Deux WC serait l'idéal mais avec un peu d'organisation nous pouvions n'avoir qu'une seule salle de bain. Alice prit note de toutes nos demandes grandes ou petites avec un air sérieux qui détonnait sur son visage habituellement si joueur.

Nous commençâmes à parler argent. Que ce soit pour elle ou pour moi, il nous fallait un loyer le plus réduit possible. Alice hocha la tête. Après que nous ayons rédigé un traité qui ressemblait de près aux accords d'Oslo, nous partîmes chercher les enfants à l'école. Emily embrassait un garçon sous l'œil fier de sa mère, tandis que je passais prendre Mathis et Leah qui se chamaillaient. Nous rentrâmes tous ensemble, chez Alice, qui avait un appartement légèrement plus grand que le mien. Nous commandâmes des pizzas pour chacun et se fut jour de fête.

Nous fîmes notre premier conseil de famille autour de la table basse du salon :

- Bella et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, commença Alice.

- Vous allez vous marier ? Applaudit Emily en riant.

Ah, l'adolescence…

- Non, souris-je, mais pour certaines raisons que l'on va vous expliquer, nous allons être amenés à déménager pour vivre ensemble.

Nos trois enfants nous firent honneur en s'exclamant de concert.

- Pourquoi maman ? Me questionna Mathis en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Et bien, entamai-je, ce serait beaucoup plus simple au niveau de l'argent mon chéri. Alice et moi n'avons pas de gros salaires. Nous faisons toutes les deux des métiers où la passion prime. Ils nous rendent heureuses, mais c'est assez compliqué de tout payer. Sans parler de cela, il y aurait beaucoup d'avantages…

- Lesquels ? Demanda Leah.

- Nous pourrions tous avoir notre propre chambre. Chacun son espace.

Les enfants se sourirent.

- Et nous serions tous ensemble comme une famille. On pourrait prendre soin les uns des autres… Et se faire des supers parties de jeux de société ! conclut Alice en se levant pour aller enclencher la console de jeux.

Nous rîmes à sa répartie, et chacun de nos enfants acquiesça à notre demande. Je sentais une réticence néanmoins. Il était compliqué d'apprendre à vivre tous ensemble, mais nous l'avions déjà fait. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, alors que Mathis s'escrimait à chanter Le Freak en rythme avec le jeu de la console, je me pris à penser que je pourrais rappeler Carlisle et Esmé.

* * *

><p>Depuis quelques semaines la vie était plus douce. La prise d'une décision était toujours difficile pour moi, mais une fois cela fait, je m'y accrochais et y mettais toute mon énergie. Alice avait trouvé la perle rare et comptait me la faire visiter cet après-midi. Elle était très enthousiaste et de fait, moi aussi.<p>

L'appartement se trouvait dans les quartiers récemment réhabilités de New York. Ni trop loin, ni trop proche du centre. Nous pourrions emmener les enfants à l'école et partir à nos trespectifs sans problème. Le local se trouvait au premier et servait à des bureaucrates lorsque le lieu était encore en activité. L'espace était grand mais je ne nous projetais absolument pas dans cet énorme volume. Contrairement à Alice qui trépignait et prenait déjà des mesures. Le propriétaire avait accepté de nous faire une révision de loyer pour les travaux qu'Alice entreprendrait. Il paierait les adaptations, et nous ferait un rabais sur le prix total. En apparence cette situation avait tout pour plaire. L'immeuble était bien situé, les voisins calmes, la proposition idéale.

Mais malgré notre enthousiasme, le loyer ne voulait pas rentrer dans notre budget global. On avait beau retourner le projet dans tous les sens, nous n'aurions clairement pas assez d'argent les premiers mois. Alice parlait et reparlait, appelait sa banque pour voir si un crédit était possible et en désespoir de cause, essaya de joindre ses parents, avant de raccrocher devant mon air scandalisé.

Nous nous allongeâmes dos au sol, attendant une illumination qui n'était pas décidée à venir. Alice se tourna, se retourna, soupira, se leva et alla nous chercher une bouteille et deux verres.

- Bon, autant faire les choses proprement si on ne peut pas avoir cet appart… Souriait Alice en me tendant un verre plein.

- Ce n'est pas ça… Soupirai-je, il nous faudrait un salaire de plus.

- Mais oui, exactement ! S'exclama ma meilleure amie.

- Oui, c'est cela, dis-je prudemment, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais c'est cela…

- On va prendre un troisième colocataire !

Je faillis me noyer dans mon verre.

- Alice, tu es folle, lui rétorquai-je presque sèchement. Cela va déjà être compliqué de vivre à cinq alors à six !

- Mais non, quand il y en a pour cinq, il y en a pour six ! Et puis cela ne serait que pour les premiers mois. Ensuite on pourrait se débrouiller…

- Alice, soufflai-je.

- Je ne te demande pas d'accréditer cette idée tout de suite, mais réfléchis-y au moins. Cet endroit est formidable, on y sera bien… Et on y arrivera, ensemble. On est une famille nombreuse maintenant.

Comment faisait-elle ? Comment s'y prenait-elle pour me faire craquer avec deux belles phrases, sa voix douce et de jolies idées ?

* * *

><p>- Bella ! S'extasia-t-elle en me hélant tandis que je déposais mon fils à l'école.<p>

Il me fit un sourire. Avec lui aussi, cela allait un peu mieux. L'idée de vivre avec sa tante et ses cousines ne le rebutaient absolument pas. Un homme entouré de femmes… Un Cullen tout craché. Ma meilleure amie avait atteint un tel point d'excitation qu'elle se retenait de ne pas sautiller sur place en réalisant un jeté parfait.

- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un de bien, pour la coloc !

- Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il est_ journaliste_, il est papa d'une petite fille adorable et comme nous, seul il ne s'en sort pas…

- C'est un homme ! M'écriai-je, faisant se retourner plusieurs mamans près de nous.

- Oui, acquiesça Alice avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Elle savait que le sexe de la personne trouvée comptait beaucoup pour moi.

- C'est un homme, mais il est prêt à faire une coloc avec deux folles dans notre genre, à partager les frais et les emmerdes et il a promis de devenir notre meilleur ami… Ce serait comme si on avait un frère !

- Alice, tu as déjà un frère ! Rétorquai-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Et il te fait encore des misères apparemment… Raison de plus ! Ne te laisse pas faire ! M'encouragea-t-elle. Et puis avoue que ce serait rassurant, un grand-frère sous notre maison… Et j'ai vérifié : il sait changer les ampoules.

J'éclatais de rire face à l'énonciation de cette qualité inattendue. Pour tout comprendre, il fallait savoir que le jour de mon emménagement dans mon nouvel appartement, il avait fallu grimper sur un escabeau pour poser les nouvelles appliques et les ampoules qui allaient inévitablement avec. Ce n'était pas simple car Alice et moi étions trop petites malgré l'escabeau. Vaincues au bout d'une demi-heure à trimer sous le plafond, nous avions décidé de changer les ampoules. Nous avons fait sauter les plombs. La soirée s'était passée aux chandelles, entre nous et une énorme pizza peperonni. Emmett avait été encore une fois mon sauveur.

Je regardais Alice entre mes cils. Ce n'était pas nécessairement une bonne nouvelle qu'il accepte de vivre avec deux folles dans notre genre. Cela signifiait qu'il aimait le risque mais aussi les aventures improbables. Je plissais de plus en plus mes yeux et Alice commença elle aussi à faire des grimaces, m'imitant. Nous partîmes dans un sacré fou rire. Il dura le temps que nous nous asseyons dans notre Starbucks préféré, une boisson devant nous et les larmes aux yeux.

- Bella, sourit Alice, je te jure que cela pourrait coller.

- Et comment tu peux le savoir ? Demandai-je suspicieuse.

- Je le sens bien, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Alice, on ne peut pas jouer la vie de nos enfants et celle de son enfant sur un simple « Je le sens bien »… Soupirai-je.

- Très bien, puisque tu es décidée à me contrarier, je lui ai demandé si cela le dérangerait de subir notre entretien de colocation… Annonça-t-elle solennellement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? La questionnai-je curieuse.

- On va le rencontrer toutes les deux et on pourra lui poser toutes les questions que l'on veut. Il y répondra et à l'issu de cette conversation, on décide, pour notre bien être à tous.

Je retournai la proposition dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Alice d'être… démocrate. Je ne parlais pas du parti politique, seulement du fait qu'elle ne respectait quasiment jamais l'avis ou l'opinion des autres, sans parfois le faire exprès. D'après elle, c'est une déformation du métier. Avant de la rencontrer, je ne savais pas qu'un architecte pouvait être aussi obsessionnel.

- D'accord, finis-je par acquiescer. Après tout nous n'avons rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

Nous trinquâmes avec nos mugs en nous souriant par-dessus nos cookies.

* * *

><p>J'étais nerveuse. Extrêmement nerveuse.<p>

Cette sensation était comparable à celle que j'avais ressentie en rencontrant les parents d'Edward et d'Alice la première fois. Je ne l'avais plus été depuis mon premier jour de cours en tant qu'enseignante. La sensation était étrange et prenante. Pourtant c'était un simple rendez-vous avec ma meilleure amie. Du moins, essayais-je de m'en persuader. Un pressentiment m'étreignait le fond de l'estomac, mon instinct me disait de fuir à toutes jambes.

Aujourd'hui je rencontrais la personne qui allait peut-être devenir notre colocataire. Alice m'avait brossé un profil assez abstrait pour me laisser découvrir la personne sans a priori. Elle voulait que je le connaisse avec mes yeux et mes oreilles et non par son biais. Ma meilleure amie pouvait avoir des idées terribles qu'elle se mettait en tête. Et déloger Alice lorsqu'elle avait une fixette relevait de l'impossible.

Je lissais une dernière fois ma veste avant de sonner à la porte de ma meilleure amie. Un « j'arrive » retentissant me fit comprendre que si elle ne ralentissait pas sa course, elle se prendrait sa propre porte d'entrée dans la figure. Mais comme Alice était Alice –et par conséquent avait un sens de l'équilibre et du freinage bien plus précis que le mien- elle m'ouvrit la porte sur une sourire rayonnant.

- Contente de te voir. Entre, notre invité est au salon, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle en me laissant passer.

Je pris tout mon temps pour retirer veste et chaussures. Alice était déjà repartie dans sa cuisine en me demandant ce que je voulais boire. Je soupirais en roulant des yeux. Elle pouvait avoir un petit côté usant. Je souris en passant au salon, pour faire bonne figure, tout en demandant :

- Un thé, s'il te plait.

Ma voix s'éteignit à la fin de ma phrase_. Il_ était devant moi. Semblable à mon souvenir. Mon inconnu d'une nuit se tenait sur le canapé de ma meilleure amie. Apparemment aussi surpris que moi de me retrouver. Il finit par froncer des yeux d'incompréhension, tandis qu'Alice revenait avec des boissons chaudes.

- Jasper, je te présente Bella, ma meilleure amie et future colocataire, lança-t-elle en préparant nos tasses, Bella c'est Jasper.

- Enchantée, gargouillai-je.

- Moi de même, répondit-il aimablement.

Je faillis gémir. J'avais oublié le son de sa voix. C'était certainement pour elle que j'avais craqué aussi vite. Ça et mon manque pathétique de vie sexuelle. Alice continua à pérorer seule. Étrangement Jasper semblait l'écouter avec attention un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Cette expression ne me plaisait absolument pas.

- Bella tu n'avais pas de questions pour Jasper ?

- Si bien sûr, marmonnai-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge. Alice ne m'a rien dit sur toi, repris-je en la fusillant du regard.

Jasper sembla aussi confus que moi. Il était hors de question que nous vivions ensemble. Mais je devais jouer le jeu pour Alice.

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu aimerais emménager avec nous…

- Et bien, commença-t-il en me transperçant du regard, je me suis séparée de la mère de ma fille il y a de cela un an.

Quelque chose se dénoua ne moi lorsqu'il prononça ses paroles. Il ne m'avait pas menti ce soir-là, nous n'avions fait de mal à personne. L'hypothèse qu'il ait une vie avec une autre femme et sa fille m'était venue petit à petit.

- Je vis entre deux situations précaires depuis ce temps-là. Je suis journaliste, et mes papiers me permettent de vivre et même de bien vivre en temps normal, mais les frais annexes, comme les avocats, la procédure de divorce, ont mis du plomb dans mes finances.

- J'ai donc proposé, enchaîna Alice, de partager l'appartement avec nous. Jasper aurait besoin de rester six mois. Ce qui est parfait pour nous, pointa-t-elle.

- Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Questionnai-je en souriant.

- Elle m'a sauté dessus, sourit Jasper en regardant Alice rire.

- En réalité, sa fille est dans la classe de Leah, répondit Alice en me regardant sérieusement. On s'est vu à une réunion pour le spectacle de fin d'année… Tu sais le soir où tu aurais dû m'accompagner…

Cela me revint. Alice avait insisté pour que je vienne avec elle. Mais Edward ne pouvait pas garder Mathis et je n'avais aucune envie de sortir. Elle y était donc allée seule et m'avait raconté par le menu tout ce qui s'y était dit tout en critiquant la tenue de la prof de sport.

- C'est le seul à avoir écouté entièrement mon spitch pour la pièce de théâtre, avoua Alice, penaude.

Cette fille avait une légère tendance à s'enflammer et lorsque c'était le cas, ce n'était pas toujours agréable de l'écouter. Je lançai un regard admiratif à Jasper qui n'échappa pas à Alice.

Je continuai néanmoins à poser des questions à mon vis-à-vis. J'essayai de le cerner et de son côté il faisait de même. Nous nous interrogions mutuellement du regard. Je ne savais quoi penser, ni quoi décider. Le dire à Alice ? Partager mon expérience ? C'était une mauvaise idée, la connaissant elle ferait tout pour que nous nous retrouvions dans une chambre sans vêtements et avec un certain temps devant nous –encore une fois.

Mes yeux finirent pas pratiquer un ballet très particulier : je m'efforçais de regarder partout sauf dans les yeux de Jasper. Alice était enchantée de nous entendre parler. Dans un creux de conversation, Jasper demanda une autre tasse de thé, et ma meilleure amie nous laissa.

- Bella, entama-t-il, je suis désolé…

- Non, ne t'excuse pas surtout, coupai-je abruptement. Je dirais à Alice que ce n'est pas possible.

Une expression de souffrance passa brièvement sur son visage.

- Je souhaite vraiment faire cette colocation, déclara-t-il en mettant toute sa volonté dans son regard. Peu importe le passé que nous avons. Il y a des situations où le plus important c'est le bien être de ma fille. De plus, ajouta-t-il en souriant, de quoi aurais-tu peur ?

Ses yeux me fixèrent. Je ne cillai pas. Le combat des volontés s'engagea. Lorsqu'Alice revint, j'acquiesçai à sa demande muette, un regard en coin pour Jasper. Je relevais le défi. La vie n'était qu'une succession de choix. Il a fait le sien, j'ai réalisé le mien. A lui de me prouver que je n'ai pas eu tort.

Il repartit une heure après, fier de son entretien. Il pouvait l'être. Son attitude avait été_ irréprochable_ et il avait même goûté la tarte aux bonbons à la_ fraise_ d'Alice –chose que je m'étais risquée à faire une fois avant de tout recracher. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée qu'Alice me posa la fatidique question :

- Alors ?

- C'est d'accord, soufflai-je dans un sourire.

Les cris aigus et parfaitement hystériques qui suivirent n'appartiennent qu'à nous.

* * *

><p>Alice avait entamé les travaux dans une suite logique de nos décisions. Nous avions signé le bail toutes les deux et avions averti les enfants que deux personnes se rajouteraient à notre vie de famille pendant six mois. La nouvelle les avait abasourdis. Emily avait secoué la tête en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et Leah s'était dit que cela ferait une camarade de jeu en plus, parce que Mathis ne savait pas jouer aux poupées et que comme chacun sait, les garçons, ça pue.<p>

Mathis se faisait de plus en plus discret et j'avais peur qu'il se sente rejeté ou écrasé par ce monde de filles. Il m'assurait que tout allait bien que ce soit chez son père ou à la maison. Un instinct maternel me faisait douter. Je ne comprenais plus très bien mon fils et tentais désespérément de le faire parler.

C'était mon principal souci. M'être associée à Alice avait du bon. D'ici un ou deux mois, mes finances seraient redevenues correctes. Après la réunion parents-professeurs, mes élèves avaient décidé de se reprendre en main, et écoutaient avec une attention accrue les cours dispensés. Ce zèle ne durerait pas et je profitais de cet instant de calme dans mes classes.

Alice menait les travaux de l'appartement tambour battant. Je plaignais presque les pauvres ouvriers si cela ne nous permettait pas d'emménager à la fin du mois. Nous avions tous donné nos préavis et une soirée rencontre était prévue chez ma future colocataire préférée pour présenter Jasper et sa fille à toute la petite famille.

Cet homme était une énigme. Comment faisait-il pour supporter Alice ? Comment pouvait-il envisager de vivre avec deux folles de notre espèce ? Ces questions, je me les posais toujours alors que j'emballais toutes nos affaires dans les cartons. Nous avions tous pris notre lundi pour réaliser notre déménagement dans le week end. Super-Alice avait déjà réservé le camion et réquisitionné nos amis. Elle avait failli appeler Edward à la rescousse mais je m'étais interposée à temps.

La date de la rencontre approchait et les enfants devinrent quasiment intenables. Il fallait les comprendre, pour eux, c'était une nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait. Une vie avec deux mamans, beaucoup de gens autour, un grand appartement…Ils gagneraient en place et en autonomie. Emily soupirait de soulagement devant la perspective d'aller seule au collège. Sa mère devenait nostalgique de l'époque où sa fille appréciait qu'elle l'emmène à l'école, aujourd'hui Alice était devenue une honte. Et moi aussi. Mais nous acceptions notre vieillesse précoce avec philosophie.

Quelques jours avant la soirée prévue par Alice, Edward insista – à sa manière, soit de façon polie et élégante- pour que je l'invite à prendre un thé. Je faillis soupirer de contrariété. J'étais mal coiffée, la maison ressemblait plus à un amas de cartons qu'à autre chose et je devais encore aider Mathis à faire ses devoirs puisque son père n'avait pas réussi à lui accorder une heure pour la récitation de sa leçon. Je comprenais Edward, il avait peu de temps avec son fils et souhaitait donc que ce temps fasse partie de la catégorie loisirs. Mais parfois j'avais juste des envies de l'embrocher avec un pic à glace.

- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, dis-je de mon ton le plus tranquille et le plus poli.

En m'affairant dans la cuisine, je compris ce qui l'amenait. J'avais tenu Edward informé de mon prochain déménagement, de ma colocation avec Alice et Jasper et de notre soirée rencontre. Il avait tout absorbé sans me dire ce qu'il en pensait, comme d'ordinaire. Mais je sentais qu'il avait mûri ses arguments, et qu'aujourd'hui je devrais défendre mon idée.

Je plaçai deux mugs de thé sur la table avec sucre et lait. Il me fit un sourire de remerciement et commença à se servir. Je connaissais les gestes qu'il allait faire par cœur. Je le détaillais derrière la fumée de ma boisson. Edward n'avait pas toujours été beau. Adolescent, il avait un corps plutôt ingrat. Mais petit à petit, avec des transformations subtiles, il avait pris un corps d'homme, avec une voix et un visage qui allaient avec. Mon ex-mari était très beau, c'était indéniable. Le plus surprenant était que sa beauté ne me touchait plus. Aujourd'hui, il était un autre homme que celui avec qui j'avais construit ma vie et avais projeté de la finir.

- Bella, je voulais discuter avec toi, commença-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

- Je crois que j'avais saisi le concept, souris-je en affectant un air doux.

Je le connaissais par cœur. Nous avions grandi ensemble, nous nous étions aimés et je pressentais chacune de ses paroles. Ce n'est pas pour autant que celles-ci ne me blessèrent pas.

- Si je peux te parler franchement… Et je sais que je le peux, assura-t-il sérieusement, je ne crois pas que cette idée de colocation soit bonne pour Mathis. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de s'effacer au maximum ces derniers temps.

Une brique me tomba dans l'estomac. Mon impression se confirmait. Je tentais de maîtriser l'expression de mon visage.

- Je peux comprendre, répondis-je, que tu n'apprécies pas cette idée de colocation. Mais j'en ai parlé plusieurs fois avec Mathis et il semblait ravi d'habiter avec sa tante et ses cousines.

- Tu vas le faire vivre avec un inconnu… M'accusa-t-il, les yeux fiévreux.

Nous y voilà…

- Justement, cela avait l'air de le rassurer de ne pas être le seul homme de la maison, rétorquai-je en souriant. Et puis ce n'est pas un étranger nous allons présenter les enfants. Et Jasper ne restera que six mois…

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! Lança Edward en se levant brusquement.

- Je ne me rends pas compte de quoi ? Rétorquai-je en me positionnant face à lui.

Nous nous fusillâmes du regard. Je baissais la voix pour que Mathis ne nous entende pas.

- Edward, nous ne sommes pas tous toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre avec un petit garçon au quotidien, d'assurer les frais, les courses, le ménage, les repas et de se farcir les tâches ménagères. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la solitude. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'est une vie avec des enfants… Mais après tout n'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

Son expression se ferma.

- Ne viens pas me reprocher tes insuffisances au sujet de ton fils, Edward Cullen, ajoutai-je dans un murmure furieux. Je m'installe, non avec ta sœur, mais avec ma meilleure amie. Nous rendons service à un père, parce qu'envers et contre tout, Jasper est un_ père_. Un vrai. Avec les mains sales, les migraines, les livres d'éducation sur le chevet, le rythme de fou, les soirées en solitaire et tout le tintamarre.

Je pris une inspiration pour me calmer. Edward se détourna quelques secondes.

- Tu as fini ? Entama-t-il.

- Non, repris-je fermement avant de laisser mon visage s'adoucir. Je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles de déraciner Mathis de cet appartement, mais tu l'as dit toi-même lorsque je l'ai pris, il n'est pas pratique pour nous deux. Je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles parce que je m'installe avec Alice renforçant mon lien avec elle, alors qu'elle n'est pas ma sœur de sang. Je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles parce que tu as peur que Jasper prenne une grosse part dans le cœur de Mathis, ou de je ne sais quoi encore. Je peux envisager et comprendre. Mais ce que je ne tolère pas, c'est que tu viennes me donner des leçons sur la façon dont je gère nos vies.

Edward eut envie de me couper mais je poursuivis sur un ton plus doux.

- Je suis mère avant et contre tout. Les questions que tu te poses je me les suis posées bien avant toi. Et je peux te certifier que cette colocation fera du bien à notre fils. Il pourra apprendre la vie de famille, la vie en communauté, la tolérance envers les gens différents…

- Tout ce que je ne possède pas en somme ? Me coupa-t-il avec un rire ironique.

- Tu as parfaitement compris, répliquai-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Il s'avança jusqu'à me toucher, l'air furieux.

- Très bien, fais comme tu le souhaites, mais si cette colocation blesse Mathis d'une façon ou d'une autre, je te jure que je ferais tout pour obtenir sa garde complète sans possibilité de visite.

- Tu m'auras tout fait, sifflai-je, les menaces maintenant. Si ta mère pouvait te voir, elle aurait honte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne les as pas appelés depuis notre séparation ! Que sais-tu de leur douleur ?

- La ferme, Edward ! Dis-je en m'efforçant de me maitriser. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie précipité notre séparation. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie décidé du jour au lendemain que la vie que je menais ne me convenait plus…

- Mais tu as tout mélangé ! Je ne te demandais qu'un enfant…

- Un enfant, en remplacement de quoi ? Un enfant pour combler quel vide ? Un enfant pour réparer quelles insuffisances ? Cet enfant s'il était né aurait été malheureux toute sa vie, car il aurait été le prétexte du couple de ces parents. Et tu ne sauras jamais ce que cette position peut engendrée dans une famille…

- Je le sais parfaitement ! S'écria-t-il. Cela produit des gens comme toi…

- Edward, soit tu sors de cette maison immédiatement et je ferais comme si tu ne venais pas de m'insulter, soit tu restes et je ne réponds plus de rien.

- Très bien, rétorqua-t-il sèchement en enfilant son manteau.

Il partit en claquant la porte. Je soupirais de soulagement en entendant le moteur de sa voiture s'éloigner, le même soulagement indicible que lorsque j'étais partie de la maison avec Mathis. Nos rapports allaient devenir compliqués mais en moi-même je savais que cela valait le coup.

Calmée, je me rendis dans la chambre de mon fils et passais quelques temps à jouer avec lui, oubliant les devoirs, la vaisselle, le bain et tout le reste.

* * *

><p>Ma meilleure amie, ignorant le danger public que je pouvais être lorsqu'on me donnait quelque chose à accrocher en hauteur, m'avait chargé de la décoration du salon pour notre soirée rencontre. J'avais fini par la persuader de laisser tomber la cuisine - bien malgré elle, ses petits fours étaient immangeables- et nous échangeâmes nos tâches. Je fis rapidement des mini-pizzas accompagnées de feuilletées et de crudités en tous genres.<p>

Alice avait décidé de faire les choses en grand pour marquer la fin de nos vies de parents célibataires, la rencontre et la fusion de nos familles. Elle avait beaucoup misé sur la décoration, la nourriture et les jeux de société. Elle avait même rédigé une liste de tâches heure par heure, si bien que nous avions terminé les préparatifs une heure avant l'arrivée de tout le monde.

Elle me traina de force dans la salle de bain et entrepris de nous sublimer tandis que je lui racontais ma dernière incartade avec Edward.

- Mon frère n'a jamais été très doué avec toi, mais là c'est le pompon, murmura-t-elle en épilant mes sourcils.

- Je m'en veux de m'être laissée emportée, avouais-je penaude.

- Tu as eu raison, certifia-t-elle, il est tellement habitué qu'on lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, que se soient ses poufs ou ses associés jusqu'à son fils… Il faut lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas dieu le père.

- Par pitié je ne veux rien connaître de sa vie sexuelle... Gémis-je en m'appliquant un soin sur le visage.

- Moi j'adore connaître la vie sexuelle de mes ex… Ils n'arrivent jamais à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi doué que moi !

J'éclatais de rire en voyant Alice se tartiner la figure avec un grand sourire. Je crois que c'est pour ces instants précieux que j'avais accepté sa proposition, envers et contre tout. Emily, Leah et Mathis étaient chez leur père, ils nous les amèneraient d'ici une heure et Jasper devrait arriver peu après. Alice et moi avions décidé de présenter tout le monde en même temps histoire d'éviter la casse ultérieure.

Nous continuâmes à nous préparer, à nos crémer, nous maquiller… J'avais presque oublié combien nous pouvions être jolies lorsqu'on prenait un petit peu soin de nous. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Alice dépensait une forte somme en soin du corps deux fois par an. C'était magique, c'était comme rajeunir, se donner une nouvelle énergie. Et il allait nous en falloir.

Alice ressortit des robes de son placard pour nous deux. Elle arrangea la mienne, car nous n'avions pas exactement les mêmes mensurations. C'est ainsi que ma robe gris souris se vit ajouter un long ruban se terminant en nœud au niveau de mes hanches pour souligner ma taille. Alice choisit quelque chose de court et de frais. Elle fit boucler mes cheveux et je fis dresser les siens sur sa tête. On aurait pu croire qu'on sortait en soirée l'instant d'après, mais non. Ce soir, les jeux de sociétés et les pancakes étaient à l'honneur.

La sonnette retentit après la dernière application de mascara. Alice se précipita vers la porte, tandis que j'essayais de camoufler le capharnaüm que nous venions de créer. J'entendis au loin la voix d'Edward et de Mathis et constatais qu'il était pile à l'heure. Je partis accueillir mon fils avec un grand sourire et un gros câlin. Edward arrêta de parler pendant quelques secondes en me voyant arrivée. Et c'est alors que je compris le plan machiavélique d'Alice : emmerder son frère en lui faisant voir ce qu'il avait perdu.

Elle installa Edward dans le canapé, un verre à la main et les petits fours sur la table basse. Demetri et Leah furent les prochains. Je les embrassais tous les deux avec joie, entamant une discussion avec l'ex de ma meilleure amie. James essaya de déposer Emily le plus vite possible sous le regard mécontent d'Alice. D'un froncement de sourcil, il fut obligé de rester. L'appartement d'Alice ressemblait un peu à une boîte à sardines tant nous étions les uns contre les autres, entre les enfants, les adultes, les boissons et les décorations.

Lorsqu'on frappa deux coups à la porte, je me précipitai sur celle-ci évitant à Alice une enjambée périlleuse du fauteuil sur lequel était assis Demetri. Un soupir m'échappa lorsque j'ouvris la porte sur Jasper. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quelques instants en me voyant ainsi habillée. Je souris, le remerciant de son compliment implicite avant de lui faire la bise et de me présenter à sa fille.

- Bonjour, Miss, je m'appelle Bella.

- Bonjour, je suis Norah.

Sa voix de petite fille claqua dans le couloir. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse d'être ici. Son père la réprimanda et je les laissais entrer.

- Je suis désolé, me souffla Jasper, je viens de la récupérer chez sa mère et Maria pense encore qu'il est envisageable que nous retournions ensemble…

- Comme je te comprends, répondis-je avec un sourire en fusillant Edward du regard.

Jasper fronça les sourcils avant de me faire signe de le précéder. Il enleva sa veste et le manteau de sa fille. Le silence se fit au salon lorsqu'ils apparurent.

- Jasper, s'exclama Alice en se précipitant vers lui, manquant de faire tomber James.

Elle le prit dans ses bras en claquant une bise sonore sur sa joue. Elle se tourna vers les autres, présentant :

- Voici Jasper et sa fille Norah. Jasper, Norah, voici James, le père de ma fille Emily et Demetri, le père de Leah. Et sir me canapé, c'est Edward, mon frère et le papa de Mathis, le fils de Bella.

Leah se rapprocha de Norah pour la saluer à la manière des petites filles avant de l'entrainer dans sa chambre avec Mathis. Emily sortit son portable et les adultes leurs regards expressifs. Demetri était amusé, James prêt à exploser de rire et Edward, furieux. Jasper salua avec courtoisie tout le monde et évita tous les écueils de conversation. Nous parlâmes de nos enfants respectifs et de leurs loisirs.

- Je n'ai pas d'idées pour Leah, soupira Alice en regardant Demetri.

- Moi non plus, enchérit-il. Elle ne veut pas faire de sport.

- Et une activité artistique ? Proposai-je.

- Mais oui, ajouta Jasper, Norah suit des cours de peinture. Les enfants apprennent à manier toutes sortes de techniques. En ce moment, ils font des _aquarelles_.

Un petit reniflement dédaigneux se fit entendre du côté d'Edward, mais dieu merci, tout le monde l'ignora. James donna le signal de départ en disant que Vic' l'attendait sous le regard scandalisé d'Alice. Il embrassa rapidement sa fille avant de partir. Emily se leva et alla se cacher quelque part, vite suivie d'une Alice inquiète. Demetri s'éclipsa après avoir embrassé sa fille et lui avoir donné rendez-vous le week end prochain. Il salua tout le monde, prit Alice dans ses bras ainsi qu'Emily. Puis il vint me voir et m'étreignis aussi.

- Tu veilles sur elles, hein ?

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, pars tranquille, souris-je tout en surveillant Jasper et Edward du coin de l'œil.

Jasper faisait tous les frais de la conversation et Edward ne semblait répondre que par monosyllabes.

- Je vais aller sauver Jasper, soufflai-je en pointant ma tête dans sa direction.

Demetri sourit et m'amena vers eux.

- Jasper, dit-il, j'ai été très heureux de te rencontrer. Je te souhaite bon courage avec les quatre filles de ma vie…

- Demetri, n'es-tu pas censé en avoir une cinquième ? Le taquinais-je.

Le regard embarrassé, Demetri esquiva ma question en saluant Edward.

- On en reparlera, promis-je en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Je me retrouvais dans une horrible situation. Les deux seuls hommes avec qui j'avais été intime étaient réunis sur le canapé de ma meilleure amie. L'un le savait, l'autre non. Alice était toujours dans sa chambre avec Emily et les enfants jouaient tranquillement dans celle des filles.

Alice me sauva la mise sans le savoir. Elle sortit comme un diable de sa chambre, tendit manteau et chaussures à son frère, alla chercher les enfants pour qu'ils puissent lui dire au revoir, le remercia et le mit à la porte en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « barre-toi ». Jasper et moi étions soufflés par une telle performance.

Mais Alice avait une soirée en tête. Elle installa tout le monde autour d'une table après avoir ranger l'apéritif des adultes et se munit d'une poêle. Je grimaçais et Jasper fit instinctivement la même chose. Je me précipitai pour faire cuire la pâte à crêpes que nous avions préparés sous les rires des enfants.

Nous passâmes une excellente soirée. Jus d'orange, lait ou grenadine pour les petits, cidre pour les grands, crêpes, sucre, confiture et nutella pour tout le monde. Nous commençâmes à raconter nos souvenirs de vacances, et nous rîmes beaucoup à mes dépens et à ceux d'Alice. Au milieu de la soirée, Jasper me relaya pour faire cuire les crêpes tandis qu'Alice nous régalait d'une anecdote de vacances qui avait eu lieu vingt ans auparavant, lorsqu'Edward et elle étaient adolescents.

- Notre père Carlisle avait prévu une randonnée en vélo. On avait donc regonflé les pneus, vérifier les engrenages, et je m'étais hissée sur mon vélo. A l'époque je prenais des cours de cirque et j'avais l'habitude de travailler sur un monocycle.

Cette précision fit sourire tout le monde. On expliqua le terme monocycle à Norah, qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait garder l'équilibre sur un vélo qui n'a qu'une roue.

- C'est justement le but de l'exercice, précisa Alice en souriant. Bref, je suis montée sur le vélo, j'ai cherché mon équilibre en pédalant et j'ai enlevé une main en hurlant « et sans la main » et puis les deux mains « sans les deux mains »…

Alice levait ses bras en racontant son anecdote et faillit se renverser sur sa chaise, nous faisant tous rire.

- « Et sans une jambe, et sans l'autre jambe » et puis évidement « Sans le vélo ! » et j'ai sauté du vélo et il est allé s'écraser contre la haie alors que notre père applaudissait. Le plus drôle c'est qu'Edward a voulu faire pareil. Seulement il a hurlé « et sans une main », a joint le geste à la parole et c'est lamentablement ramassé dans le jardin de la maison de vacances.

Les mimes et la vivacité d'Alice mirent les enfants à genoux. Nous rîmes de bon cœur devant nos crêpes. Plus tard, d'anecdotes en anecdotes nous parlâmes de l'école, du temps où Jasper, Alice et moi y étions et puis ma meilleure amie a proposé une partie de bowling en équipe sur la console de jeux.

De bons rires retentirent aux quatre coins de l'appartement. Le défi était de faire tomber le plus de quilles en prenant des poses absolument invraisemblables.

A la fin du jeu, les enfants tombaient de fatigue. Emily se coucha dans le lit de sa mère, tandis que Norah investissait celui de notre adolescente. Leah rejoignit son lit et Mathis dans le tiroir lit de la chambre des filles. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais Jasper avait cédé en voyant le visage décidé de sa fille. Elle dormirait ici, point. Nous aidâmes Alice à ranger en nous racontant nos premières expériences.

- Et bien moi mes premières expériences furent catastrophiques, avoua Alice à Jasper en souriant.

- Ne dis pas ça, soufflai-je en riant, après tout James s'est peut être amélioré avec le temps…

- Je ne crois pas, nia mon petit lutin sous le regard surpris de Jasper, il est beaucoup trop égoïste pour ça…

- Et oui, Jasper, dis-je en souriant, nous avons été de jeunes filles fidèles, Alice a eu son premier enfant avec son premier amour. Et moi aussi. Nous espérons pour eux qu'ils ont changé leur technique de drague depuis la première fois où nous les avons rencontrés…

Nous éclatâmes de rire, sous l'œil éberlué de Jasper. Et de fil en aiguille nous nous racontâmes nos histoires de corps et de cœur. Alice et moi connaissions parfaitement les nôtres et Jasper une fois lancé ne s'arrêtait plus. Nous nous payâmes du bon temps et je sus que je n'avais pas à regretter mon choix.

Au milieu de la nuit, Alice rejoignit Emily dans sa chambre et nous laissa nous débrouiller tous les deux, trop fatiguée pour trouver un autre couchage à Jasper. Nous dépliâmes le canapé dans un silence gêné. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain pour me démaquiller tandis que Jasper faisait le lit. Il me succéda dans la salle de bain et je pus me pelotonner dans les draps et faire semblant de dormir quand il revint se coucher.

Il se glissa doucement dans le lit avant de se coller contre moi et de murmurer :

- Tu étais magnifique ce soir.

Nous nous endormîmes sur ces douces paroles.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! =") J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Une nouvelle relation s'instaure... Laissez une review si le coeur vous en dit, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^.<p>

Les autres fictions sont disponibles en lien sur mon profil ou encore en copiant le lien ajouté en haut du chapitre. Vous pouvez voter pour celle que vous préférez sur le blog d'Un peu de lecture (lien disponible sur mon profil) alors... A vos clics !

A bientôt ! Bises, A.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Nous

**Titre :** La Colocation

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Alice est ma meilleure amie et accessoirement mon ex-belle-sœur. Lorsqu'elle propose de réunir nos familles monoparentales dans une colocation familiale, j'accepte avec plaisir… Je ne savais pas que je rencontrerais ainsi mon amant d'un soir. BS/JW

**NDA :** Cette mini-fiction a été écrite pour le concours de Mini-Fic ~** I Would Never Forget This Night**. Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours.

J'ai choisi : Bella/Jasper (Ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! xD)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

Pour lire les autres Mini-Fic, rendez-vous ICI : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/I_Would_Never_Forget_This_Night_Concours_de_mini_fic/79828/

* * *

><p><strong>LA COLOCATION - PARTIE 3<strong>

Alice nous réveilla le lendemain matin avec tambours et trompettes. Elle s'occupa du petit déjeuner tandis que nous passions chacun notre tour dans la salle de bain. Après avoir bu mon deuxième café, je pus enfin comprendre la raison d'une telle agitation un week end. Alice avait prévu de faire visiter l'appartement pratiquement refait aux enfants. Nous partagerions les chambres, question ô combien problématique et irions manger par la suite au restaurant. Pour nous tous, c'était jour de fête.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Nous étions biens, nous occupant des uns et des autres. Une certaine familiarité commençait à s'installer. Nous fûmes près peu avant l'heure du déjeuner. Nous embarquâmes dans deux voitures, Alice d'un côté avec les filles, et Jasper, Mathis et moi dans l'autre voiture. Norah avait finalement décidé qu'elle préférait la compagnie de Leah à celle de son père.

Alice nous mena jusqu'à l'appartement, extrêmement fière et attentive aux réactions de tous. Nous passâmes le seuil de la porte et nos mâchoires se décrochèrent. L'appartement était à présent sur deux niveaux. Au rez de chaussé se trouvait une entrée qui donnait dans un salon-salle à manger ouverte sur une cuisine américaine aménagée. Le tout était résolument lumineux et très gai. Alice avait choisi des couleurs vives qui donnaient envie de rire. On avait également aménagé une première salle de bain avec WC. A l'étage toutes les chambres étaient présentes, soit six au total plus une salle de bain et un autre WC.

La partition des espaces se fit sans problème. Les chambres étaient de taille semblable, sauf l'une d'elle qui était un peu plus grande. Il fut décidé que ce serait la chambre de Leah et Norah. Mathis élit la chambre à l'opposé de la mienne et Jasper choisit celle qui était à côté. Alice et Emily se chamaillèrent pour le choix des deux dernières chambres. Le litige se résolut après une bonne pizza.

Nous reprîmes la route dans une bonne ambiance. Mathis et moi déposions Norah et Jasper chez Alice pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur voiture et rentrer chez eux. Nous nous quittâmes avec bonne humeur, nous promettant de nous revoir dès le lendemain à l'école de Norah, Mathis et Leah.

Quand nous fûmes seuls dans la voiture, mon fils esquissa un sourire heureux.

- On va être bien, hein, maman ?

Après toutes les émotions et tous mes doutes, j'en aurais pleuré de joie.

* * *

><p>Emmett arriva le premier, Rosalie étant partie à l'appartement de Jasper pour remplir le second camion. Alice avait fait appel à Edward et à ses ex compagnons. Mathis souhaita nous aider en portant ses cartons de jouets. Depuis quelques temps, il avait repris un visage plus serein sans que je puisse en comprendre la raison.<p>

Notre camionnette fut remplie en très peu de temps : nous n'avions gardé que le strict minimum. Alice avait insisté pour mettre en commun le mobilier des salles communes. En effet aucun de nos anciens meubles n'étaient vraiment adapté à un appartement aussi grand. Nous avions donc vendu les meubles de salon et de cuisine, pour garder les bureaux, les lits et les armoires démontables.

Alice avait prévu une organisation hors du commun pour ce grand jour de déménagement. J'étais la première à pouvoir me garer sur la place qu'elle avait réservée à cet effet. Elle semblait encore plus excitée que d'ordinaire.

- Edward et Demetri arrivent, annonça-t-elle tandis que je sortais de la camionnette à la suite de Mathis.

- On s'en est sorti avec Emmett, protestai-je.

- Et alors, ils monteront les meubles pendant que nous irons boire le café dans notre nouvelle cuisine.

J'éclatai de rire face à son sourire diabolique. Alice maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts son organisation. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la voir à l'œuvre, mais il était très clair qu'elle s'éclatait à donner des ordres à tout le monde, à réprimander Edward pour ses soupirs et à encourager Demetri avec des sourires. Mon tout nouveau lit fut monté en un rien de temps, tout comme lit de Mathis que son père mit un point d'honneur à monter… à l'envers.

Jasper arriva sur ces entrefaites.

- Alice ? Appela-t-il de l'entrée. Il y a encore une camionnette là où je devais garer le camion. Rose est partie faire un tour du quartier pour ne pas bloquer la rue.

- J'arrive, hurla-t-elle du fond du couloir, avant de grogner à la suite d'un bruit de chute.

- Alice ? M'enquis-je inquiète.

- Je vais bien, tu ne veux pas aller secouer les puces d'Emmett pour qu'il aille garer la camionnette à mon appartement ? James doit l'y attendre…

- J'y vais, dis-je en posant le torchon qui me servait à nettoyer mon armoire.

Jasper se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux rieurs. Il était sublime et je mis quelques secondes avant de reprendre le contrôle de mon cerveau. Je trouvais Emmett dans le local poubelle en train de compacter les cartons qui avaient servi au déménagement. Il partit en maugréant après un certain lutin diabolique. Rose put se garer et Norah sauta au cou de son père avant d'aller découvrir la chambre de Mathis avec mon fils.

Nous commençâmes à décharger les cartons de Jasper pour aller les poser dans les chambres. Nous entendîmes un cri horrifié. Pensant immédiatement à Alice, je me précipitai. En réalité, Edward se tenait la main la secouant en tous sens en hurlant. Sa voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa sœur. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher j'éclatais de rire, alertant toutes personnes présentes.

- Tu m'imites extrêmement bien, railla Alice après avoir calmé son fou rire. Je ne te connaissais pas ce talent…

- Il doit y en avoir une qui connaissait cette voix, sous entendit un Demetri souriant en me regardant dans les yeux.

Sa blague ne fit rire personne, je vis Jasper contracter sa mâchoire, Alice regarder Demetri comme s'il était le comique le plus vaseux de l'histoire du monde tandis qu'une expression interloquée se peignait sur mon visage. Mathis et Norah nous sauvèrent de cette situation dramatique en entrant dans la chambre.

- Papa, il est monté mon lit ? Demanda mon fils avec innocence. Il est encore à l'envers ?

Nous regardâmes donc la statue d'art contemporain qu'était devenu le lit de mon fils. Un seul regard nous suffit, et j'éclatai de rire avec Alice. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle Edward n'avait aucun talent c'était bien le bricolage.

Le klaxon du camion de chargement d'Alice nous tira de nos rires. La journée était loin d'être finie…

* * *

><p>Il était huit heures du soir, les amis qui nous avaient donné un coup de main étaient repartis. Emily, Leah, Norah et Mathis découvraient encore leurs chambres. Tous les meubles avaient été montés et nous avions été livrés en fin d'après-midi pour les meubles du salon et de la cuisine. Le dîner avait été commandé, et aucun de nous n'arrivait à bouger le petit doigt du long canapé commandé par Alice et encore emballé dans du papier bulle.<p>

- Sacrée journée, souffla Jasper.

J'acquiesçai d'un gémissement en même temps qu'Alice. Nous nous sourîmes, complices. Nous entendions les enfants parler à l'étage. L'atmosphère était calme, et je sentais une certaine sérénité descendre en moi.

- Bien, jeta Alice, en se redressant. Pour bien commencer cette nouvelle vie, nous allons lire nos horoscopes !

Je faillis gémir, de dépression cette fois. Alice avait découvert une superbe application sur son Iphone : on entrait la date de naissance d'une personne et le signe astrologique zodiacal et chinois s'affichaient. Un bref horoscope de la journée était donné.

- Quelle est ta date de naissance Jasper ? Questionna ma meilleure amie en sortant son portable.

- 16 août 1984… Répondit Jasper avec l'air de quelqu'un s'attendant à tout, mais surtout au pire.

- Tu es…_ Tigre_ ! Tu te rends compte ! Tes signes compatibles se trouvent dans l'année du singe. Et tu sais quoi ? Bella et moi sommes de l'année du singe ! Incroyable non ?

Au vu de l'expression de Jasper, cela ne lui paraissait pas si incroyable. Alice s'extasiait sur sa découverte, comparant nos signes et nos horoscopes du jour. Je l'entendis à peine babiller, tandis que Jasper égarait l'une de ses mains contre ma jambe.

Le bruit de l'interphone nous fit sursauter. La cavalerie descendit au galop pour profiter du repas commandé. Je sentais le regard de Jasper sur moi. Lorsque je parlais, m'occupais des enfants ou encore mangeais. C'était presque gênant. Presque.

Au fond de moi, quelque chose était en train de se consumer. Cet homme était juste parfait. Je ne le connaissais pas, j'allais apprendre à vivre avec lui, et je sentais qu'il me faisait vibrer. Mon corps le réclamait. J'avais envie de me blottir contre lui, et parfois cette impulsion prenait le pas.

Je finis par me raisonner. Je couchais Mathis et passais le bonsoir aux filles. Notre nouvelle maison était loin d'être totalement prête mais on avait déjà fait beaucoup. Demain serait la première journée de rangement avec les enfants. Lundi était jour de congés pour les parents et dernière ligne droite de l'emménagement.

Dans mon lit, mes pensées se mirent à valser. Les sourires de Mathis face à ce nouvel environnement, la considération que Norah m'accordait petit à petit, les délires d'Alice… Les regards de Jasper. Ces yeux qui me suivaient partout. Ce corps dont j'avais envie et besoin. Seule, je pouvais me l'avouer : j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de Jasper Whitlock.

Après plusieurs minutes à tourner dans mon lit pour réussir à trouver une place, je m'endormis. Mes rêves étaient peuplés d'enfants rieurs et d'entente cordiale. Jusqu'à ce quelque chose me touche. Dans la réalité. J'émergeais rapidement. Cela pouvait être Mathis qui faisait un cauchemar. Il me semblait que je dormais depuis quelques minutes.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je m'aperçus –notamment grâce à l'aide de mon radio réveil- que je dormais depuis plus de deux heures et que la main qui reposait sur ma taille n'était certainement pas celle de mon fils. Un soupir de bien être me fit me retourner.

- Jasper ? Chuchotai-je surprise.

- Hmm ? Fut tout ce que j'obtins comme réponse.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

Je distinguais un froncement de sourcil dans la pénombre. Ma question ne lui plaisait pas.

- J'avais froid… J'étais seul… Tu me manquais, répondit-il d'une voix douce au creux de mon cou. Je voulais juste dormir avec toi. Je partirai avant le réveil des enfants.

Je mis ma réponse sur le compte d'une horrible faiblesse. Je me retournais pour pouvoir mieux me blottir contre lui et respirer son odeur.

- Parfait, soupirai-je avant de me rendormir.

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai sous le baiser d'un homme. Je souris de contentement. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité. J'étais bien, au chaud et apparemment aimée, du moins appréciée et certainement désirée.<p>

- Je dois y aller, marmonna Jasper en frottant son nez contre mon cou, j'ai entendu les premiers signes de réveil.

Je soupirai de mécontentement avant de me laisser aller. Je devrais terminer ma nuit, seule. Je me rendormis, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller de Jasper, entourée par son odeur.

Alice me sauta dessus et se fut le deuxième réveil le plus pénible du monde.

- Allez Marmotte, il est neuf heures et c'est le petit déjeuner. On doit encore installer tout le monde ! Et déballer notre beau salon. Debout !

Je grognais, contrariée d'avoir dû quitter mon rêve dans un moment si parfait. Je me levais péniblement, me traînant jusque dans la cuisine où tout le monde était déjà rassemblé. Alice avait eu la main heureuse sur les proportions de la table. Avec nous tous autour et sans rallonge, il restait une place. De quoi avoir un invité peut être ?

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Questionna Norah à la cantonade, les moustaches de lait bien dessinées autour des lèvres.

- Aujourd'hui on range, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Le sourire n'y fit rien, je récoltais des grimaces.

- Mais si vous nous aidez bien, et que nous avons avancé ce matin, il y aura une surprise après le goûter, révéla Alice en mystifiant tout le monde Jasper et moi les premiers.

Mon regard avait coulé vers l'homme de la maison. Même au réveil, il restait beau, voir attendrissant.

Nous passâmes la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi à ranger et à faire le ménage. Alice s'occupa de la décoration sous nos commentaires à tous. Nous changeâmes les fauteuils de place au moins vingt fois. Ma meilleure amie se déclara satisfaite en constatant qu'il ne nous resterait plus qu'à faire les premières véritables courses de la maison et à ranger le linge et la vaisselle.

Les chambres des enfants étaient propres, rangées, les boîtes recelaient des vraies merveilles et ils avaient chacun leur espace pour travailler et reprendre l'école dans de bonnes conditions. Effectivement les chambres des adultes paraissaient nues à côté, mais la décoration pouvait attendre encore un peu.

Nous prîmes le goûter avec les enfants, détendus et souriants. Étrangement il était plus simple de gérer à trois ce petit groupe hétéroclite, que de gérer seule un enfant. Je me sentais épaulée par Jasper et Alice. Nous avions vite constatés que nous avions les mêmes principes éducatifs avec nos enfants, mis à part quelques bricoles. Jasper n'avait jamais eu à mettre l'accent sur la propreté à table avec Norah alors que Mathis pouvait être un vrai goinfre quand il le voulait.

Somme tout nous nous accordions assez bien. Et le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage d'Alice me fit frémir intérieurement. Qu'avait-elle inventé ?

- Bien pour clore cette journée je vous propose : une virée en rollers !

Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans la cuisine.

- Mais Alice, Norah et moi n'avons pas de rollers, nia Jasper d'un air désolé.

- Nous n'en avons pas non plus, lui répondit-elle avec le sourire. Mais il y a un cours de rollers dispensé dans le parc et on peut en louer. Ce sera notre première sortie en tribu !

Ni une, ni deux, chacun se leva de table pour aller placer sa vaisselle dans l'évier, geste indispensable pour la survie des trois parents que nous étions. Les enfants montèrent les marches deux à deux, pressés de sortir. Le plus étonnant fut de voir notre adolescente si souvent blasée se mêler à nos activités.

- C'est une super idée Alice, souris-je en remplissant le lave-vaisselle.

- Je sais, je suis géniale, rétorqua-t-elle en me passant un verre tandis que Jasper l'arrosait avec la mousse qui reposait dans l'évier.

* * *

><p>J'aurais dû me douter que le roller n'était pas spécialement une bonne idée pour moi. Mais les enfants, Alice, Jasper… tout le monde était enchanté. J'avais suivi sans me poser de question. Nous avions réussi à louer des rollers pour tout le monde et à nous inscrire pour le cours qui commençait.<p>

Emily, Leah et Jasper savaient très bien en faire. Alice tenait debout en équilibre tout comme Norah et Mathis. Pour ma part, j'avais une trouille bleue de me relever et qu'on me lâche dans la nature avec ces choses aux pieds. Et ce malgré les encouragements de ma nouvelle tribu.

Jasper eut finalement pitié de moi et demanda à Alice de prendre les enfants avec elle et le reste du groupe pour suivre le cours. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et avec un sourire me tendit les bras. J'attrapais ses mains, hésitante. Il me tira à lui d'un bond et je fus debout et –ô miracle !- en équilibre.

L'heure qui suivit fut à marquer dans ma mémoire. Jasper se fit le plus patient des professeurs et après m'avoir expliqué et montré les bases du roller, il m'amena vers le groupe qui pratiquait des exercices d'échauffement sous la houlette du professeur. Je pris petit à petit confiance en moi. Jasper n'était jamais loin et je tenais de mieux en mieux. Nous tentâmes une ballade dans le parc en famille après le cours.

Alice partit devant avec Emily tandis que nous fermions la marche pour surveiller les petits.

- Tu vois, me démontra Jasper, il n'y rien de compliqué dans le roller.

- Mmmh… Personnellement j'attends encore la chute, riais-je en le regardant.

Son visage se tordit dans une grimace et mon cerveau me fit la réflexion que ce serait une bonne idée de regarder où j'allais sur ces engins maudits. Un _belvédère_ apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi et je sentais que je n'arriverais pas à l'éviter. Je tentais de freiner mais c'était l'une des choses que je n'avais pas bien retenue…

Le choc fut moins rude qu'on pourrait le croire. Je restais sonnée un petit moment, avant de revenir complètement à moi sous le rire d'Alice qui s'était rapprochée, inquiète pour moi. Et forcément dans ces moments-là plus la personne a eu peur, plus elle rit et vexe le maladroit qui est tombé…

Jasper décréta l'état d'alerte pour toute notre petite tribu et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Ils me firent m'allonger sur le canapé, Mathis se plaçant de telle façon que je puisse poser ma tête sur ses genoux. Jasper m'apporta une aspirine avec un sourire. Alice n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

- Je ne suis pas morte, soupirai-je excédée, je vais juste me reposer.

- D'accord, mais on reste, déclara ma meilleure amie d'un ton solennel.

Emily s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils avec son NetBook. Alice la rejoignit dans le second fauteuil avec son Mac. Leah, Norah et Jasper se placèrent autour de la table basse pour jouer au jeu des sept familles. Je ne cherchais plus à dissuader quiconque.

J'étais en sécurité. Et je m'endormis.

* * *

><p>A mon réveil, les enfants nous aidèrent à faire la cuisine. Nous concoctâmes des pâtes carbonara, véritable délice des petits et des grands. Le repas fut plus rapide que le précédent, chacun étant fatigué et désirant aller dormir. J'aidais les plus petits à préparer leurs affaires pour le lendemain tandis que Jasper faisait répéter sa leçon à Leah et qu'Emily essayait de négocier une mauvaise note avec sa mère.<p>

Nous couchâmes les enfants à une heure raisonnable et nous nous écroulâmes dans les délicieux fauteuils du salon, une tasse de thé à la main.

- Bien, je crois que nous pouvons fêter notre succès ! Révéla Alice avec un grand sourire.

Nous trinquâmes avec des yeux lumineux. Nous fîmes un débriefing complet de la journée, expliquant aux autres les particularités de nos enfants, de leurs grands-parents, de leurs qualités et hélas aussi, de leurs défauts. Nous nous mîmes plus ou moins d'accord sur une ligne de conduite, dès qu'un conflit dépassait un des colocataires, il fallait laisser le parent gérer la crise.

Nous conclûmes sur de brèves embrassades et Alice nous quitta pour aller se coucher. Nous avions réussi la partie emménagement et les premières heures de vie commune, restait à gérer tout le quotidien. Mais demain nous rendait enfin optimistes.

En voyant le regard de Jasper s'éterniser sur mon corps, je souris en déclarant :

- Je vais me coucher.

- Très bien, me répondit-il en se levant à son tour.

Il me suivit dans les escaliers et j'étais secrètement déçue qu'il ne tente rien. Ma déception fut de courte durée. Jasper se précipita à ma suite dans ma chambre pour m'embrasser à perdre haleine. Nous nous retrouvâmes emmêlés, épuisés et heureux sous ma couette.

Pour la seconde fois, il s'endormit sur l'un de mes oreillers.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain fut idyllique. Je pus, pour la première fois depuis des mois, faire une grasse matinée. Jasper avait convenu de s'occuper des enfants ce matin-là, nous permettant de dormir un peu plus. Il avait même préparé le petit déjeuner, et comble de la joie, j'eus droit à un bref baiser avant qu'Alice n'entre dans la pièce.<p>

Je me sentais comme une adolescente. Je craignais d'être prise sur le fait avec Jasper dès que nous étions à la maison. Mais cela avait un attrait certain. Toute cette adolescence que je n'avais pas vécue, amoureuse et pressée de mûrir comme je l'étais, je la rattrapais maintenant. J'étais mère, professeur, belle-fille, meilleure amie… Et adolescente attardée dès qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Nous avions rangé la maison, et fait les courses… à trois. Et cela changeait toutes nos vies. Nous étions partis en souriant de la maison. Nous avions pris deux caddies au lieu du panier habituel, et nous nous étions lâchés sur les produits de première nécessité. On avait également réussi à empêcher Jasper de s'emplâtrer dans une pyramide de bocaux. Nous avions partagé la note en trois et ranger les courses en se battant.

De vrais gamins. Nous avions trente ans, nous étions parents, et nous rattrapions quelque chose. Nous avions une échappée belle sur la vie.

Nous avions fait honte à nos enfants respectifs à grands renforts de baisers à la sortie de l'école. Les autres parents nous regardaient d'un œil critique. Je devais admettre que nous avions vraiment l'air d'une bande d'ados attardés. Et les enfants n'avaient pas si honte qu'ils voulaient bien le dire… Au fond je voyais bien que Mathis était fier d'avoir une maman pas comme les autres.

Et j'en étais assez fière aussi. Jusqu'au lendemain soir. Nous avions repris nos boulots respectifs. Jasper devait être de bonne heure au journal, nous avions donc emmené Norah à l'école à sa place. Alice avait filé rejoindre ses plans chéris, et j'étais partis enseigner à des trublions adolescents.

Etrangement je m'étais sentie plus proche d'eux que jamais. Je comprenais leurs angoisses, leurs problèmes. Je crains même d'avoir donné un peu moins de devoirs que d'ordinaire pour permettre à deux de mes élèves qui se tournaient autour depuis quelques temps d'aller au cinéma ensemble…

J'étais rentrée à la maison. Dans une vraie maison. Je n'avais plus connue cela depuis Edward. Une maison où quelqu'un d'autre que mon fils m'attendrait, et s'inquièterait de savoir si j'allais bien. J'étais sereine, sur mon petit nuage. Alice devait aller chercher les enfants. Je faisais le ménage du petit déjeuner lorsque la sonnette retentit. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je faillis gémir de contrariété.

- Bonsoir, me salua Edward, avec une voix légèrement rauque.

Je connaissais toutes les teintes et nuances de sa voix. Il y avait deux alternatives possibles : soit il manquait de femmes dans sa vie, soit il tentait une opération séduction afin d'obtenir quelque chose de moi. Je ne savais pas laquelle de ces hypothèses je détestais le plus.

- Bonsoir, tu es en avance ? Reprochais-je en lui prenant son manteau.

- Oui, désolé, je voulais discuter avec toi.

Je me pris mentalement la tête dans mes mains. J'en étais sûre. Et une autre dispute en perspective.

- Très bien, mais je dois faire du ménage pour le goûter des enfants, alors si tu permets, on discutera dans la cuisine.

- Bien sûr, assura-t-il avec empressement.

Si je ne m'étais pas retenu j'aurais levé les yeux au ciel. J'entrepris de mettre la vaisselle dans la machine tandis qu'il s'attablait.

- Tu veux un truc à boire ? Demandai-je en essayant d'être polie.

- Non merci, me répondit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Je sais bien que notre dernière discussion s'est mal passée, mais…

- Oui ?

- J'ai discuté avec des parents d'élèves de l'école de Mathis…

- Tu as fait quoi ? Questionnai-je surprise en me retournant vers lui.

- J'ai parlé avec les parents des amis de Mathis… En fait ils m'ont appelé pour savoir pourquoi leur fils ou fille leur parlait de « faire le ménage à trois ».

J'hésitais entre éclater de rire et frapper Edward.

- Et alors ? Dis-je en ne retenant pas un sourire.

- Et alors ? Je n'accepterais pas cela longtemps….

- Tu veux dire que c'est une menace ? Grondais-je en m'emparant d'un torchon.

- Je te préviens juste que je serais prêt à tout pour protéger mon fils.

- Mais enfin Edward… Tu sais bien que nous sommes en colocation, pas en ménage à trois.

- Je ne veux surtout pas le savoir, mais si cela a une quelconque influence sur Mathis…

Calmement, pour m'empêcher de lui envoyer un vase à la figure, je passais un coup d'_éponge_ sur la table. Je m'efforçais de respirer calmement. Nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée claquer.

- C'est moi, claironna Jasper dans l'entrée. Alice arrive, elle se gare… Précisa-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la scène que nous lui présentions Edward et moi. La tension était palpable. Elle se poursuivit malgré l'arrivée tonitruante d'Alice et des enfants. Ils se figèrent devant nous. Je fusillai mon ex-mari du regard.

- Jasper ? Demanda Alice. Pourrais-tu déchausser les enfants, les emmener en haut et les préparer pour le goûter ?

- Bien sûr acquiesça-t-il en prenant mon fils et Leah par la main.

A peine furent-ils sortis de la pièce, qu'Alice se mettait à crier.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, tu vas me dire quelle connerie tu as encore fait !

- Moi ? s'exclama Edward, son visage affichant un air de déroute complète.

- Bella est en pétard, vu l'état cotonneux de bonheur absolu dans lequel elle était ce matin, j'en déduis que cela avait un lien avec toi… Alors ?

- État cotonneux ?

- Écoute Edward, commença Alice en défaisant sa veste, que ça te plaise ou non, je n'ai jamais vu Bella sourire comme ça depuis ses vingt ans. Elle est heureuse avec nous. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu dire, mais soit tu t'excuses, soit je te botte le cul.

- Alice, tu parles à ton frère, dit-il en haussant le ton.

- Que tu sois mon frère ne change rien au fait qu'aujourd'hui tu sois un con.

La tête de poisson hors de l'eau que nous offrit Edward était sans prix.

- Il a parlé avec les parents de l'école de Leah, Mathis et Norah, et ils pensent que nous sommes en ménage à trois. Il a menacé de tenter quelque si cela perturbait Mathis, résumais-je rapidement à ma meilleure amie, me préparant à l'explosion imminente.

- En plus d'être un con, tu deviens un salopard !

- C'est de ma faute peut être si vous êtes sujettes à la critique ! Et puis je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me parler comme ça !

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il sont nombreux à nous critiquer qu'ils ont raison ! Attends un peu que j'en touche un mot à maman, tu vas voir… Tu me déçois profondément Edward. Tu veux que je te dise ? Si tu es malheureux maintenant ce n'est ni à cause de Bella, ni à cause de Mathis, ni à cause de tes conquêtes toutes plus connes les unes que les autres, non c'est de ta faute. Uniquement. Tu vivais avec deux joyaux, ton fils et ta femme et tu as tout foutu en l'air. Alors maintenant bouffe toi les rognons, mais viens pas cracher sur le bonheur des autres !

Edward se contenta de lancer un regard noir à sa sœur.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, ajouta-t-elle tandis que les enfants descendaient.

- Mathis, on y va ! Aboya Edward dans l'escalier.

Mathis descendit avec son sac et son cartable, aidé par Jasper. Edward arracha le sac de son fils des mains de Jasper tout en fusillant Alice du regard. Nous les suivîmes dans l'entrée. Celle-ci crut bon d'ajouter :

- Tu veux une autre vérité ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu récupéreras Bella, siffla-t-elle.

Cela eut le don de glacer Edward et Jasper. Je soupirais. Si seulement Alice n'avait pas prononcé sa dernière phrase… Elle embrassa Mathis, il dit au revoir à Jasper, et vint chercher un câlin dans mes bras.

- Bon week end mon chéri, lui souhaitais-je avec un sourire.

- On discutera dimanche ? Me demanda mon fils d'une petite voix.

- Je serais toujours là si tu veux parler mon cœur, lui assurai-je en l'embrassant.

Edward partit encore plus furieux qu'il était venu. Je laissais Alice fulminer contre lui le reste de la soirée, tout en m'occupant des devoirs des enfants tandis que Jasper faisait semblant de terminer un article. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil, serrer et desserrer sa mâchoire sans taper une seule ligne.

Une remarque de Norah l'émut pourtant. Elle se tenait devant nous juste avant d'aller se coucher. Elle souffla doucement :

- Ça fait bizarre sans Mathis…

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là Alice ne se coucha pas avant moi et j'abandonnais la partie en voyant Jasper rejoindre son lit. C'était la première fois que je dormais seule depuis que nous avions emménagé. Rien que pour ce fait, je maudissais Edward. Je finis par tenter de lire jusqu'à l'épuisement.<p>

Une tête blonde passa finalement sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte vers minuit.

- Tu ne dors pas ? Me souffla Jasper.

- Non, répondis-je en fermant mon livre pour lui faire de la place.

Il s'assit sur le lit, juste devant moi.

- Je… J'étais en colère, avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il agit comme s'il avait tout pouvoir sur toi ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Chut, calme-toi, dis-je en me collant contre lui.

- Et pourquoi je serais calme ? Rétorqua-t-il moins fort.

- Parce que les enfants dorment et s'énerver maintenant ne servirait à rien… Edward est ainsi, lorsque quelque chose lui tient à cœur, il fait l'imbécile… Soufflai-je. Ça a toujours été comme cela…

- Ça t'a blessé, devina-t-il justement.

- Oui, avouai-je sincère, j'ai pardonné jusqu'à ce qu'il renie le bienfait de l'existence de Mathis dans sa vie. Il m'a reproché d'avoir eu mon fils. Ce soir-là, je suis partie avec Mathis. J'ai demandé le divorce. Aujourd'hui on est en garde alternée, il vit sa vie, il a des histoires…

- Apparemment cela ne lui suffit plus, constata Jasper.

- Edward me reproche d'être parti alors que selon lui notre couple allait bien, expliquai-je. Et si l'on se fie qu'aux apparences c'était peut-être le cas. J'ai supporté beaucoup pour lui et il a fait de même pour moi jusqu'au jour où ce passé se met entre les personnes qui forment le couple… Et là on explose.

Jasper me prit dans ses bras, et inspira profondément le parfum de mes cheveux. Nous étions détendus, étalés l'un contre l'autre dans mon lit lorsqu'Alice débarqua.

- Bella, il faut absolument… Dit-elle en entrant en coup de vent dans ma chambre.

Jasper se jeta à bas du lit et Alice continua sa réplique sans le remarquer.

- … Que tu gardes les enfants, Garrett a appelé.

Je gémis sans le vouloir.

- Quoi encore ? Questionna Alice agressive.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de Garrett.

- Je sais, soupira ma meilleure amie. Tu peux faire ça ?

- Oui, acceptais-je, résignée.

- Merci, dit-elle en sortant de ma chambre.

Jasper se releva en me demandant silencieusement de quoi il retournait. Alice revint à ce moment-là.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis_ noctambule_… Euh, somnambule, expliqua maladroitement Jasper comme s'il venait vraiment de se réveiller.

- Ah, merde, compatit sincèrement Alice. On en reparlera pour voir comment il faut s'arranger... Puisque tu es là, ça vous dérangerait d'emmener les enfants à l'école demain ?

- Pas du tout, assurai-je pour Jasper.

- Super, merci.

Et elle s'en fut. Nous entendîmes la porte claquer et nous soupirâmes de concert.

- Il faudrait peut-être que l'on change cela aussi… Murmura Jasper en reprenant sa position dans mon cou.

- Pardon ? M'enquis en me redressant.

- Rendre ceci plus officiel, expliqua-t-il en faisant un geste nous englobant.

- Pardon ? Répétais-je.

- Les enfants ne sont pas obligés de l'apprendre maintenant, continua-t-il, mais au moins Alice… Qu'elle arrête de penser que je suis somnambule.

Il me planta un baiser tandis que j'étais encore figée par sa proposition.

- Non tu ne crois pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je t'avoue que je ne l'avais pas envisagé… Pour la première fois de ma vie je me laissai porter…

- Alors continue… Souffla-t-il en embrassant ma nuque.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant s'avéra plus difficile à vivre. Jasper n'était plus là depuis longtemps lorsque je m'étais réveillée. Mathis ne revenait pas avant quelques jours et toute la bonne humeur d'Alice ne m'avait pas aidée. Pour tout dire, j'avais le moral dans les chaussettes. Je n'avais jamais apprécié le conflit même si je savais qu'en l'occurrence il était nécessaire.. Cela nous avait manqué dans notre vie de couple à Edward et moi. J'en étais venue à me dire qu'aimer ce n'est pas tout accepter.<p>

Ressassant mes sombres pensées, j'arrivais au travail entourée d'une aura lugubre. Je passais la journée comme dans le corps d'une autre. Je dus renvoyer un élève de mon cours pour cause d'insolence et cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Je me sentais vide, retirée. Je crois que j'avais peur.

Peur qu'Edward mette ses menaces à exécution, peur que Mathis ne soit malheureux, peur de la relation que je sentais naître entre Jasper et moi et des complications qu'elle allait entraîner… Le soir venu, je ne rêvais que d'un bain et d'une tonne de chocolat chaud aux marshmallows. Alice me stoppa en plein effort pour retirer mes chaussures.

- J'ai déposé une tenue sur ton lit, tu n'as plus qu'à prendre ta douche, ce soir je garde les enfants, m'annonça-t-elle dans un sourire rayonnant.

- Pardon ? Demandai-je soufflée.

- Jasper m'a téléphonée pour me demander de préparer ça pour toi, expliqua-t-elle lentement, puis devant mon air courroucé, elle reprit : il voulait simplement t'aider. Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette ce matin et on s'est dit que sortir, aller au cinéma, ce genre de trucs… Tu vois, Norah est chez sa mère, Mathis chez son père, je n'ai plus que mes filles à m'occuper… Et bien que je sois la pire mère du monde, elles ont bien survécu jusque-là…

- Alice qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je voulais vous remercier pour la nuit avec Garrett. De vous être occupés de tout. Alors pour vous changer les idées…

- Non, je ne parle pas de ça, l'interrompis-je. Pourquoi dis-tu que tu es une mauvaise mère ?

- Ma fabuleuse fille adolescente vient de me l'envoyer à la figure, il n'y a pas une heure, cingla-t-elle en se roulant en boule dans le canapé.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

- Nous en sommes arrivés au sujet ô combien délicat de la contraception… gémit Alice. Son père n'a rien voulu entendre et donc…

- Tu dois te débrouiller seule… Soupirai-je.

- J'ai essayé de lui présenter les choses gentiment, mais elle m'a envoyé à la figure que de toute façon si elle tombait enceinte ce ne serait pas grave, elle ferait comme sa mère…

- Et ?

- J'ai explosé. Emily a été un cadeau dans ma vie, mais bon dieu ! Par quelles épreuves il m'a fallu passer pour en arriver là aujourd'hui ? Heureusement, il y a avait ma famille, et puis toi… Mais ça n'arrange pas tout.

- Oh, ma chérie… Chuchotai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je sentis une larme coulait sur mon cou, le corps d'Alice était totalement en tension. Elle se retenait de pleurer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu craquer. Depuis qu'elle était mère, elle ne se l'était pas permis devant d'autres personnes qu'elle-même. Je fus touchée par cette marque de confiance et bouleversée aussi.

- Je crois que je vais aller voir un psy… Souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Je tombais des nues.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je le plus délicatement possible.

- Il faut que je fasse un point sur tout ça, sur ma vie… Sur le fait d'être complètement incapable de me donner totalement à quelqu'un. Je sais plus où je vais et j'ai l'intuition que cela me ferait du bien.

- Alors je suis avec toi. Si tu as besoin de moi…

- Je sais, tu es la porte juste en face, me sourit-elle.

- Et puis pour Emily j'irai lui parler, d'accord ?

- Merci, me dit-elle en m'étreignant. Mais n'oublie pas ta soirée ! Aujourd'hui c'est repos pour vous !

Alice le tyran était de retour. Et Madame l'Architecte n'entendait pas se laisser faire. Je souris à ce constat avant de la laisser commander le dîner de ce soir. Je reçus un message de Jasper sur mon portable, me disant qu'il me donnait rendez-vous ce soir, devant la porte d'entrée. J'éclatai de rire avant de me ressaisir et de frapper à la porte de mon adolescente préférée.

Emily aussi avait pleuré. Elle avait toujours eu une relation fusionnelle avec sa mère. Et qui dit disputes et cris, dit bouleversements garantis. Je la pris dans mes bras avant de me faire asseoir.

- Combien j'ai merdé ? Grimaça-t-elle en me regardant.

- Malheureusement pour toi, pas mal, soufflai-je sans sévérité. Mais c'est bien que tu le reconnaisses.

- J'étais juste gênée… Et je suppose qu'elle aussi. Et papa qui s'en fout, qui ne pense qu'à sa pute !

- Langage, Emily, tançais-je sur le ton d'Alice.

- C'est pourtant bien ce qu'elle est !

Nous nous regardâmes avant de nous sourire, complices.

- Allez viens par-là, chère nièce de substitution, dis-je en l'attirant contre moi.

- Tu es ma tante de substitution préférée, railla-t-elle dans mes bras. Il faut dire que mon oncle n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un d'accessible.

- Edward a beaucoup de choses à régler avec lui-même avant de pouvoir aider les autres… Mais pour en revenir au sujet de la contraception… Si tu as besoin et que ça te gêne d'en parler avec ta mère, tu peux venir me voir.

- C'est vrai ? S'enquit-elle excitée.

- Oui, jurai-je solennellement. On prendra le temps de déjeuner ensemble et tu pourras me poser les questions qui te préoccupent.

Elle me sauta au cou en m'embrassant. J'éclatai de rire. Au moment de partir me préparer, je lançai :

- Excuse-toi auprès de ta mère. Elle ne mérite pas ça.

Emily acquiesça et je pus aller prendre ma douche. Cette journée ne serait peut-être pas si négative.

* * *

><p>Jasper passa me prendre à la porte d'entrée à l'heure dite. Il était habillé en jean et chemise avec son éternel manteau. Il sortit du travail et il me fit un sourire rayonnant. Il prit le temps d'embrasser Emily, Leah et Alice avant de me faire passer le seuil de l'appartement en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée.<p>

- A nous maintenant ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire. Que dirais-tu d'un repas… italien ?

J'acceptais avec joie. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'étais pas sortie avec un homme, juste pour se voir, parler, se détendre. Cette journée méritait définitivement une fin meilleure que tout son déroulement. Jasper me conduisit dans un silence reposant à un bistrot italien tout à fait atypique. Le patron était un archétype. Il recevait la clientèle, hurlait des ordres aux serveurs et en cuisine. On avait l'impression d'être au théâtre en l'écoutant… Un monologue bilingue. Jasper tira une chaise pour moi. Je sentis mes yeux briller. Nous commandâmes la spécialité de la maison : une calzone un peu particulière.

- Alors cette journée ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Je devenais trop émotive. Mais ces simples petites phrases qui prouvent qu'on s'intéresse à vous, qu'on s'occupe de vous, m'émouvaient toujours autant. Je lui parlais de choses futiles. De mon manque d'assurance face à Edward. De ma peur de mal faire avec Mathis. Et du renvoi de l'élève cet après-midi. De choses qui auraient pu paraître insignifiantes à n'importe qui, mais puisque cela me touchait vraiment, Jasper écoutait avec attention. Il m'entendait déballer mon sac tout en mangeant notre pizza.

Lorsque j'eus fini, il me sourit. Je lui renvoyai ma question et il embraya sur Norah qui lui avait encore fait une scène ce matin. Une scène provoquée par sa mère, qui ne se résolvait toujours pas à leur séparation. D'après Jasper, elle faisait croire à Norah que leur couple était simplement en pause et non séparé. Norah avait du mal à se placer entre son père et sa mère. Jasper ne savait plus quoi faire et gérait ces crises avec le plus de tact possible.

Son travail le rendait vraiment heureux. Le journalisme était une passion et il avait réussi à dégoter un reportage très intéressant sur les pressions au travail. Il devait gérer les témoignages, parfois horrifiants, de salariés victimes. Il tenta de m'expliquer la zone de confort du salarié. Il y avait une zone que devait ménager l'entreprise où le salarié était au maximum de ses performances. Il n'avait ni trop peu ni trop de travail, il était motivé, il gérait ses problèmes personnels et surtout il possédait une reconnaissance sociale.

Nous discutions encore lorsque Jasper se leva d'un bond, en demandant l'addition. J'haussai un sourcil pour comprendre son attitude.

- Cela doit faire un siècle que je ne suis pas allé au cinéma, ça te dit ?

Je rigolai face à l'incongruité de sa proposition, avant d'accepter avec joie. Nous partîmes avec force effusion et clins d'œil de la part de notre archétype italien. Jasper nous conduisit dans l'un des plus grands cinémas de la ville. Nous n'eûmes que l'embarras du choix, et je dois avouer à notre grande honte que nous choisîmes une comédie romantique.

J'oubliais qui j'étais le temps d'une soirée. Je n'étais plus une mère, une ex-épouse ou une tante de substitution, j'étais juste une femme qui sortait avec un homme qu'elle appréciait. C'était un vrai bonheur

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais encore nostalgique de cette soirée. Jasper nous avait ramené et s'était glissé contre moi dans mes draps froids. Mathis était revenu, Norah aussi. Notre vie de colocation suivait son cours. Alice avait décidé de rompre avec Garrett de façon plus que définitive. Elle avait tenu sa résolution d'aller voir un psy. Et j'avais rendez-vous avec ma nièce pour un déjeuner contraception.<p>

Un beau matin, alors que Mathis, Emily, Leah, Jasper et moi étions en train de prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble, nous entendîmes Alice hurler dans la salle de bain. Craignant le massacre d'un autre fer à lisser, je partis en mission pour retrouver Alice. Elle émergea comme un diable de sa boîte devant nous.

- Jasper, tu nous as caché des choses !

Son exclamation fit battre mon cœur plus vite. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Comment était-ce possible qu'Alice sache ?

- C'est l'anniversaire de Norah ce week end ! Développa-t-elle devant nos airs ahuris.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Jasper et me fit fondre intérieurement. Cet homme avait un don pour ça.

- J'allais t'en parler ce matin, au petit déjeuner.

- Mais bien sûr, railla ma meilleure amie, avant de prendre une mine catastrophée. Il faut que j'organise une fête énorme !

- Alice… S'inquiéta Jasper. C'est l'anniversaire de Norah…

- Oui, on va organiser quelque chose à l'appartement, elle passe le week end avec nous non ?

- Il y aura sa mère, précisa-t-il en plissant le nez.

- Et alors ? On l'invitera aussi !

Ainsi fut dit, ainsi fut fait. Nous avions tous compris qu'il était inutile de chercher à nous débattre. Les invitations furent lancées, et Alice alla même jusqu'à l'étendre à la nouvelle conquête de Demetri. Edward, James, Demetri et sa compagne, ainsi que l'ancienne femme de Jasper seraient présents en plus de notre petite tribu et d'amis proches.

Je craignais cet après-midi. Ce n'était jamais bon de réunir ensemble les anciens tortionnaires - entendre par là, nos ex maris et femme. Et cette réunion prenait des airs de torture. Nous achetâmes une quantité astronomique de sucreries et de ballons. Alice pria Jasper de lui faire une liste des cadeaux que voulait Norah. Et lorsqu'elle rentra à la maison le jeudi soir, personne ne souffla mot de la surprise.

Elle lui sauta aux yeux lorsque nous lui apportâmes le petit déjeuner au lit avec les premiers cadeaux qu'Alice avait consciencieusement caché sous son lit. Elle en fut enchantée.

- Allez, ma chérie, il va falloir te préparer !

- Oui, s'extasia Leah et on a le droit de se maquiller aujourd'hui !

Telle mère, telle fille…

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Norah en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ressemblait tellement à Jasper avec cette mimique.

- On fait notre premier grand repas en famille aujourd'hui… Allez ouste, tout le monde à la douche ! Commanda Alice, façon adjuvant de l'armée de l'air.

Les enfants furent prêts en un temps record. Ma meilleure amie leur avait préparé de belles tenues, et avait aidé les filles à se maquiller tandis que Jasper, Mathis et moi nous chargions du repas. La sonnette retentit à midi pile. J'allais ouvrir la porte, étant la seule correctement préparée et maquillée. Ce que je vis me cloua sur place. Esmé et Carlisle Cullen se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, un paquet dans les mains.

- Bella, bonjour ! S'exclama Esmé en me tendant les bras. Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir.

Son étreinte… C'était comme rentrer à la maison après un long voyage. Je soupirai en souriant à Carlisle.

- Bonjour à vous, je suis ravie de vous voir… Vous venez voir comment nous sommes installés ?

Ils sourirent et la conversation s'engagea. Les enfants tout comme Alice leur sautèrent au cou. Norah resta plus discrète mais leur adressa néanmoins un sourire radieux. Le prochain à arriver fut James, puis Demetri suivi d'une charmante jeune femme. Heidi avait l'air de quelqu'un de sympathique. Edward passa le seuil, d'une humeur maussade. Emmett, Rosalie et Emma arrivèrent sous nos applaudissements. Nous attendions tous la mère de Norah, et plus le temps passait, plus Jasper était nerveux.

- J'étais sûr qu'elle me ferait un coup comme ça, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Chuchotai-je en arrangeant les petits fours de l'apéritif.

- Elle va arriver avec une heure de retard…Souffla-t-il en regardant sa fille guetter la porte d'entrée.

Sa prédiction fut juste. Maria arriva avec une heure de retard, mais pas sobre. Elle embrassa tout le monde et me mystifia en tenant sur des talons de dix centimètres sans effort apparent. Elle essaya de se montrer charmante, mais tous ses sourires sonnaient faux, tout était crispé chez elle.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Alice nous fit passer à table après l'ouverture des cadeaux de Norah. Nous faisions une sacrée tablée. Les enfants avaient leur propre table et leur propre menu. Je réalisais en m'asseyant à la table des adultes que ce repas n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soit, mais que Jasper avait totalement raison de se méfier de son ex-femme. Elle se colla à lui et amena la bouteille de vin contre elle. Je grinçai des dents.

Edward eu la charmante idée de se placer à ma droite. Fort heureusement Rosalie se plaça à ma gauche. Je me tournai immédiatement vers elle pour entamer la discussion.

Le repas fut rude pour mes nerfs. Jasper ne pouvait pas décoller Maria de lui à moins de lui faire mal. Elle l'empêchait de se lever pour nous aider Alice et moi, et malgré l'ambiance bonne enfant et un train de conversation tout à fait acceptable, je commençais à me sentir énervée. Vraiment énervée. Un peu plus, et elle se mettait à califourchon contre lui.

A la fin de leur repas, les enfants demandèrent à aller faire une partie de cache-cache à l'étage. Les parents acquiescèrent à la condition de ne pas mettre un souk sans nom. Peine perdue… Emily les suivit organisant les équipes.

Rosalie était en train de m'expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de son poste, lorsque Jasper se leva de table brusquement en plein milieu du plat de résistance.

- Stop Maria, non ! S'exclama-t-il hors de lui.

- Mais pourquoi ? Geignit-elle.

- Mais enfin… répliqua-t-il avec une expression choquée. Je te rappelle que nous sommes séparés, c'est fini Maria. Nous sommes ici ensemble uniquement pour l'anniversaire de Norah.

- Mais pourquoi tu mens ? Demanda-t-elle à présent en colère. Je sais que tu me désires, que tu m'aimes… on peut reformer un couple ensemble !

Les oreilles me chauffèrent.

- Il en est absolument hors de question ! De plus… Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, révéla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

On put lire le choc sur mon visage. Je savais que Jasper m'appréciait… A moins que cela ne soit qu'un prétexte… Mais il avait l'air si sincère…

- Pardon ? Hurla-t-elle hystérique.

Elle se jeta sur lui, et il fut obligé de l'éviter avec un pas de côté.

- Maria, s'il te plait arrête. Tu te donnes en spectacle, claqua sèchement sa voix.

- En spectacle ? S'écria-t-elle d'une voix affreusement aigue. Et depuis combien de temps tu la baises ta grognasse ? Cette pute…

Je vis rouge. Je me faisais insulter par une bimbo. Le peu de respect que j'avais pour elle du fait qu'elle était la mère de Norah vola en éclat. Il ne manquait plus que je me fasse insulter sous mon toit par une garce qui draguait mon compagnon !

- Cette pute te dit d'aller te faire foutre Maria, crachai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je me levais devant le silence médusé de la tablée. Les yeux de Jasper se mirent à briller.

- Alors, voilà ce que je te conseille, va dire au revoir à ta fille et souhaite lui un joyeux anniversaire. Et ensuite tu dégages ! Poursuivis-je hors de moi.

- C'est donc toi ? Tu n'es même pas belle…

Je vis le regard de Jasper, et ses insultes ne m'attinrent plus. J'avais le cœur de l'homme que j'aimais, elle venait juste de se faire briser le sien une fois de plus.

- Sors, s'il te plait, repris-je d'une voix plus calme. Va dire au revoir à ta fille, et sors.

Elle alla jusqu'à l'escalier pour hurler :

- Norah ! NORAH descend immédiatement !

Toute notre tribu descendit pour escorter Norah.

- Je m'en vais, bon anniversaire, lança Maria en embrassant sa fille.

Elle récupéra ses affaires et partit en claquant la porte. La tablée était toujours silencieuse. Jasper s'était précipité vers sa fille tandis que Mathis venait de caler contre moi.

- Bien quelqu'un veut du dessert ? Lança courageusement Alice.

* * *

><p>Tout le monde prit du dessert, chacun éludant soigneusement la scène qui venait de se passer sous nos yeux. Nous fîmes bonne figure pour Norah, qui après quelques câlins de la part de son père, se remit lentement de la scène de sa mère et de ses cris.<p>

Carlisle et Esmé partirent les premiers en me faisant promettre de leur amener Mathis. Edward les suivit de près, sans prendre la peine de me saluer. Il s'en remettrait. Tout le monde nous quitta, et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls dans une cuisine dévastée par un repas de vingt personnes avec une Alice furieuse sur les bras.

- Depuis quand ça dure ? Aboya-t-elle.

Un ras-le-bol généralisé répondit à ma place.

- Écoute Alice, je suis ton amie, pas ton ennemie, faudrait pas voir à se tromper. Ensuite je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre !

Ma meilleure amie parut blessée.

- Je suis désolée, mais il y a des choses que j'ai eues du mal à te dire. Jasper et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés à une soirée parents professeurs. Il venait pour sa nièce… Je… Ce soir-là, nous sommes rentrés ensemble.

- Quoi ? Hoqueta-t-elle.

- Oui tu as entendu, ta prude et sage meilleure amie est rentrée avec un homme… Seulement il n'était pas prévu que je reste… Je pense que pour Jasper c'était la même chose… Je suis partie le lendemain matin.

- En catimini, précisa Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

- Certes, admis-je. Imagine ma surprise en apprenant qu'il était le fameux colocataire !

- Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Pour que je dise quoique ce soit, il aurait fallu qu'on en parle avant, expliquai-je en nous montrant Jasper et moi. Que ce soit clair pour nous… Or cela l'est véritablement devenu que cet après-midi…

- D'accord, acquiesça Alice en hochant la tête avec l'air d'avoir gobé un merlu, alors je vais vous en vouloir pour m'avoir menti, je me sens légèrement trahi… Mais…

- Mais ? Demandai-je anxieuse.

- Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Hurla-t-elle en me prenant dans les bras avant d'étreindre Jasper.

- Je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner... dis-je en souriant.

- Très bien, alors commence par ranger la cuisine, asséna-t-elle avant de nous laisser. Je vais prendre un bain !

Sadique…

Je voyais bien que cette histoire l'avait remuée. Elle devrait s'habituer à vivre avec un couple d'amis en colocation et tous nos enfants… Il faudrait aussi l'annoncer à Mathis, Norah et mes nièces adorées… Discuter avec Edward, parler avec Jasper du comment et du pourquoi, mais pour le moment…

- Viens par-là, me murmura-t-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Je me lovais contre lui, me gorgeant de son odeur délicieuse. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Mon pari avait été le bon. Cette colocation nous apporterait du bonheur.

Il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible : la vie, c'est mieux à deux.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilàa la fin de cette mini-fiction - du moins pour le moment. Je me suis vraiment attachée à ces personnages haut en couleurs et je rempilerais bien pour un ou deux autres chapitres après le concours XD. <strong>

**J'espère néanmoins que cette fin provisoire vous a plu ^^. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à le dire, si ça ne l'est pas, n'hésitez pas non plus ! =") **

**Cette fiction est mise aux votes sur le blog de Demetri's Wife, Un peu de lecture (les liens et FFnet ne faisant pas bon ménage, le lien pour voter est en bas de mon profil). N'hésitez pas à aller lire les autres mini fictions (beaucoup de Jellas à lire ! *On gagne du terrain* \O/).**

**Je répondrais à toutes les reviews, même si cela prend un peu de temps en général. Pour finir je souhaite bon courage et bonne chance à tous ceux qui sont encore en partiels, ou en examens, bravo à ceux qui viennent de les passer (et n'en sont pas morts XD) ! **

**Bonne semaine et à bientôt. **

**A.  
><strong>


	4. Bonus 1 : Esmé

**Titre :** La Colocation

**Auteure **: Damoiselle A.

**Correctrice :** Dead Apple

**Résumé **: Alice est ma meilleure amie et accessoirement mon ex-belle-sœur. Lorsqu'elle propose de réunir nos familles monoparentales dans une colocation familiale, j'accepte avec plaisir… Je ne savais pas que je rencontrerais ainsi mon amant d'un soir. BS/JW

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

**NDA** : Bonjour à tous !

Cela fait quelques temps que vous attendiez la suite de la Colocation, j'avais reconnu vous avoir quitté un peu abruptement. J'ai donc écrit une petite suite en quelques chapitres cours qui j'espère éclaircira certains points et prolongera votre plaisir de lire cette histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>LA COLOCATION - ESME<strong>

Esmé nous attendait sur le seuil de la porte. Mathis sauta de la voiture et courut dans l'allée pour aller la saluer. Je le suivis beaucoup plus calmement. Le sourire de mon ex-belle-mère valait tout l'or du monde à cet instant. Mathis se colla à elle en quémandant un bisou – ce qu'il exécrait pourtant par dessus tout. Carlisle arriva pour enlacer mon fils et se figea en me voyant apparaître au bout de l'allée en lieu et place de son fils.

- Nous sommes tellement contents de te voir, déclara Esmé en m'embrassant. Cela fait si longtemps. Il faut absolument que tu me racontes.

J'acquiesçai, la gorge nouée, heureuse de me voir retrouver cette femme merveilleuse comme je l'avais quittée. Carlisle vint lui aussi m'enlacer et me fit rire en vantant le patrimoine génétique de mon fils. Il le prit par la main pour l'emmener dans le jardin faire quelques passes. Esmé m'entraîna dans la cuisine. C'était étrange de voir comme tout était toujours à sa place alors que rien n'était plus pareil. Je n'étais plus avec Edward et pourtant il m'acceptait comme l'une des leurs.

Alice avait eu raison – et bon sang cela me coûtait de dire cela – mais en ayant peur du rejet j'avais moi-même rejeté une partie de ce qu'était devenue ma famille. Carlisle et Esmé en avaient payé le prix fort, en voyant moins leur petit-fils notamment. Il m'avait fallu beaucoup de temps et l'aide de ma meilleure pour me rendre compte que de cet immense gâchis et de ma peur viscérale de retourner sur les traces de mon passé avec Edward.

Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il y avait Jasper, Alice, Norah, Emily et Leah avec moi pour m'épauler, pour me faire évoluer, pour changer ma vie au quotidien.

- Tu veux un thé ? S'enquit Esmé en faisant bouillir de l'eau.

- Menthe s'il te plaît, réclamai-je.

- Parce que tu pensais que j'allais te servir autre chose ?

Nous nous sourîmes. Esmé installa le thé sur la véranda. Nous avions un point de vue parfait sur Carlisle et Mathis. Mon fils riait aux éclats en faisant courir son grand-père.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire doux.

Alors… Je me mis à lui raconter les derniers jours. Comment Mathis avait résolu le problème de coiffure de Leah en lui disant qu'elle était toujours jolie. Comment Emily pour la première fois de sa vie avait réservé une table pour un déjeuner avec sa tante de substitution préférée. Comment Alice se préparait maintenant avant chaque séance chez son psy et comment Jazz et moi espérions que celui-ci ne découvre pas le pot-aux-roses avant qu'elle n'ait pu entrer dans son lit et dans son cœur. Et enfin comment moi j'étais heureuse avec eux autour.

- Il est bien ce Jasper, commenta-t-elle une fois que j'eus terminé mon récit, avec l'air de ne pas y toucher.

- Oui, il est formidable.

- Tu rayonnes en tout cas, on est heureux de te voir comme cela, me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- C'est gentil de ta part, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Tu l'as annoncé à Mathis ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Non, aucun des enfants ne le sait pour l'instant, rétorquai-je. On attend de voir comment cette relation évolue. Alice le sait. Elle est assez adorable pour garder les enfants certains soirs pour nous laisser sortir…

- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

- La vérité Esmé, c'est que je me laisse porter par cette histoire. Je suis mère, mais je dois aussi vivre ma vie de femme. Je ne laisse pas l'une empiéter sur l'autre. Je mettrais Mathis au courant quand je serais absolument certaine qu'entre Jasper et moi, ça peut durer plus que quelques mois. Je ne veux pas me précipiter.

- Tu as raison, ma chérie, acquiesça-t-elle. Et ton travail ?

- Tu sais ce que c'est, tu as enseigné toi aussi… Ils n'ont pas changé…

Je fis rire Esmé avec les dernières facéties de mes élèves. Elle m'expliqua comment elle gérait certains cas compliqués et quelles pièces de Shakespeare passaient le mieux auprès de cette population adolescente. La soirée était bien entamée quand je partis. J'avais eu le droit à un gros câlin de mon fils, qui m'avait encore une fois demandé de parler quand il serait rentré. J'avais accepté avec joie avant de saluer Carlisle et Esmé.

Sur la route, je m'interrogeais. Ces derniers temps, chaque fois que je laissais Mathis chez son père ou dans sa famille, il me disait qu'il voulait me parler à son retour. J'acquiesçai et lorsqu'il rentrait il faisait comme si cette demande n'avait jamais existé.

Je me rassurais en en parlant avec Alice et Jasper. La parole était libre entre nous, si ce qu'il avait à me dire était important, il le ferait. Jasper avait émit l'hypothèse probable que Mathis se sentait un peu abandonné lorsque je laissais dans ce côté de la famille. Me faire promettre de parler avec lui, équivalait à m'obliger de venir le chercher. Me donner une sorte de rendez-vous.

M'éclaircissant les idées en secouant la tête, je garai la voiture devant l'appartement. A peine passé le seuil de la porte qu'Alice vint me demander comment cela c'était passé.

- Très bien, ils ont été adorables, lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Je te l'avais bien dit… Me répondit-elle en tirant la langue.

Nous rîmes toutes les deux. Ce soir Emily et Leah étaient chez leur père. Jasper et Norah étaient partis chez les grands parents de la petite. Nous nous retrouvions toutes les deux pour une nouvelle soirée pyjama dans notre colocation.

- Bien, conclut Alice en se posant dans le fauteuil, le ménage est fait, le linge aussi, les courses, ce sera au tour de Jasper lundi… Non je ne me trompe pas, nous avons bien un weekend de tranquillité !

- Oh oui… Gémis-je en retirant mes chaussures pour m'étendre dans le canapé.

- Alors j'ai un super programme, m'expliqua Alice en faisant de même. On va commander des pizzas et se faire un marathon Hugh Grant… Et demain on fera la grasse matinée…

- Mmh, j'aime ton programme.

Nous nous battîmes comme des ados pour savoir qui irait chercher le téléphone pour commander et je finir par me dévouer. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit mettant fin à nos gamineries.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demandai-je en tendant le téléphone à Alice.

- Non et toi ?

- Non plus. Si c'est le livreur, ils ont lu dans nos pensées… Plaisantai-je avant d'aller ouvrir.

Je me figeai sur le seuil de la porte.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

* * *

><p>A votre avis qu'est-ce qu'Edward fait là ? xD Bises et à bientôt pour la suite !<p> 


	5. Bonus 2 : Edward

**Titre :** La Colocation

**Auteure **: Damoiselle A.

**Correctrice** : ?

**Résumé **: Alice est ma meilleure amie et accessoirement mon ex-belle-sœur. Lorsqu'elle propose de réunir nos familles monoparentales dans une colocation familiale, j'accepte avec plaisir… Je ne savais pas que je rencontrerais ainsi mon amant d'un soir. BS/JW

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

**NDA** : Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ce second bonus ! Son titre est Edward et vous allez comprendre pourquoi... Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser des nombreuses fautes qui émaillent le texte - j'avoue ne pas avoir trouvé de correctrice pour ce chapitre. Je l'ai relu mais comme toujours quand c'est son propre texte, c'est vraiment difficile de faire la chasse aux fautes... En vous souhaitant tout de même une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p><strong>LA COLOCATION - EDWARD<strong>

_- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? _

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, déclara-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Excuse-moi, bonsoir, repris-je maladroitement. Comment vas-tu ? Tu veux entrer ?

- Je…

- Qui c'est ? Hurla Alice dans le canapé.

- Ton frère, répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Edward ? S'étonna-t-elle en passant dans l'entrée. Tu veux boire un truc ?

- Non merci, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix atone. Je suis juste venu déposé ceci.

Il me tendit un dossier volumineux.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? M'enquis-je curieuse.

- Le dossier que je vais remettre au juge des familles.

Sa déclaration nous laissa coites.

- C'est-à-dire ? Articulai-je.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : je suis contre cette colocation.

- Pardon ? Hoqueta Alice.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, s'empressa d'expliquer Edward. Mais c'est un environnement qui n'est pas sain pour Mathis.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Alice.

- Alice s'il te plaît laisse-nous, lui demandai-je gentiment. Je veux une calzone supplément fromage.

- Je te jure qu'on n'en restera pas là, menaça-t-elle avant de passer commande au téléphone.

- C'est n'importe quoi Edward, entamai-je en prenant son dossier pour le poser sur la console. Tu as bien conscience que nous avions déjà parlé de tout ceci ?

- Oui, et tu n'as suivi aucun de mes conseils.

- Et ça ne t'ait pas venu à l'idée que c'était parce que Mathis allait très bien ? Que nous étions heureux dans cette colocation ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit, riposta-t-il.

Sa réplique fut comme un coup de poing à l'estomac.

- Je te demande pardon ? Dis-je, peu sûre de ce que je venais d'entendre.

- Nous avons discuté, il n'est pas heureux ici. Et comme tu ne veux rien entendre…

- Il n'est pas heureux ou tu lui as fait dire ce que tu voulais entendre ?

- S'il te plaît, Bella, ne m'accuse pas de manipuler mon petit garçon…

- Ah non ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois ! Pestai-je, mécontente.

- Comment ? S'écria Edward surpris. Quand ai-je fait cela ?

- Mmh… Fis-je semblant de réfléchir. Il y a quelques mois pour la réunion parents d'élèves, tu voulais tellement savoir où j'étais que tu n'as même pas rassuré Mathis et que tu as appelé Emmett pour pouvoir me suivre à la trace !

- C'est n'importe quoi, s'énerva-t-il.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, assénai-je.

- On ne parle pas de moi, ni de toi, mais de Mathis. Il n'est pas bien ici et je refuse que mon fils soit malheureux à cause des excentricités de sa mère.

- Et au lieu de venir m'en parler, tu vas voir un juge ?

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas !

- Tu ne m'opposes pas d'arguments valables !

- Tu en trouveras dans le dossier !

- Et tu te penses malin de faire cela Edward ? De traîner ton ex-femme devant un juge ? Ma situation n'est peut être pas comme tu le souhaites, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine c'est que mon petit garçon sourit plus ces dernières semaines que ces derniers mois. Qu'il a retrouvé une stabilité ici.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Oui.

- On verra ça, alors.

- Très bien, bonne soirée Edward.

Je claquai la porte de l'appart. Je respirai lentement pour me calmer. Alice arriva sur ces entrefaites.

- Hurle-le, ça ira mieux après, me conseilla-t-elle.

- NON MAIS QUEL CONNARD ! Criai-je en trépignant.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, merci.

- Allez, j'ai commandé des pizzas et des brownies et on a encore Love Actually à regarder… On s'occupera de ça, dit-elle en désignant le dossier, demain quand Jasper sera rentré… En attendant…

Elle sortit une bouteille du placard.

-… Tequila Paf !

- Ce n'est pas un peu irresponsable ? Dis-je en souriant.

- Complètement, mais qui dit grosse tuile, dit grosse cuite ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne l'emportera pas au paradis…

- Tu as raison, commentai-je en avalant mon premier shoot.

- Voyons si le déhanché de Hugh est toujours aussi sexy que dans mon souvenir…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin s'avéra difficile. Un marteau piqueur s'était déclenché dans ma tête à mon réveil et j'avais la nette impression que le type s'éclatait à réduire en miette mes derniers neurones. Je descendis les escaliers pour trouver Alice dans le même état que moi devant un bol de café dans la cuisine. Un autre bol m'attendait et pour cela je lui en fus reconnaissante à vie.<p>

Nous nous grognâmes un bonjour avant de repartir dans la contemplation de nos bols, attendant que l'aspirine fasse effet. Je pus alors réaliser l'étendue des dégâts. Le cadavre de la bouteille, plusieurs citrons et le paquet de sel gisaient sur la table du salon accompagné de restes de pizzas et de brownies. Les canapés ressemblaient à un champ de bataille. D'après les vêtements déposés ça et là nous avions fait un strip tease devant Hugh hier soir.

Nos regards se croisèrent et nous pouffâmes de rire. De vraies gamines.

- On n'avait pas fait ça depuis longtemps, me souffla Alice.

- Ça tu peux le dire. On était déchaînée…

- Et encore tu n'as pas vu la photo de votre mariage qu'on a imprimé hier soir… Si on pratiquait le vaudou, je crois qu'Edward ne serait même plus en état de marcher à l'heure actuelle.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. La photographie d'Edward était complètement barbouillé de plusieurs coups de feutre mal assurés qui le transformaient en démon avec des cornes et une queue fourchue. Une dizaine de punaises étaient plantées dans des endroits douloureux du corps. A côté j'étais blanche et immaculée, nous nous étions même amusées à me dessiner des ailes et une auréole.

- On a craqué hier… constatai-je ébahie.

- Tu peux le dire. Je me sens plus légère ! Plaisanta Alice.

- Je t'avoue que j'ai peur de ce qu'il a pu mettre dans son dossier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera bien quelque chose pour lui montrer qu'il a tort. Après tout, Mathis ne t'a rien dit et il s'amuse de plus en plus avec les filles.

- J'en avais bien l'impression… Hésitai-je.

- De toute façon, on a un argument imparable.

- Lequel ?

- Il veut que tu déménages ? Que tu ne sois pas en colocation ? Il n'a qu'à augmenter sa pension alimentaire !

- Alice, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas dépendre de lui…

- On est bien d'accord, mais entre nous, le juge ne le sait pas… Et puis vu le salaire d'Edward, il pourrait t'aider mieux que ça, au lieu de payer des tenues à ses poufs.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

- Tu es dure avec lui.

- Et toi, pas assez.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'on en soit là. Qu'il ne soit pas d'accord c'est une chose mais régler ce conflit par la justice, je ne comprends pas… Mathis n'est pas maltraité, ni en danger de mort… Il a peut être besoin d'une phase d'adaptation comme nous tous. Ou alors je suis peut être aveugle…

- Non n'emprunte pas ce chemin là ! M'ordonna le général Alice en me lançant un coussin. C'est exactement ce qu'Edward veut que tu penses et pour le moment et jusqu'à la reddition complète de l'Ennemi, il sera l'Adversaire !

J'éclatai de rire.

- Ils n'en t'ont pas embauché pour le scénario des Star Wars ?

- Eh non que veux-tu ? Je suis trop chère pour eux… !

L'après-midi se passa en discussions diverses. Alice réussit à m'avouer du bout des lèvres qu'effectivement son psy, Dr. Black, lui plaisait. Nous plaisantâmes en échangeant nos opinions sur les enfants.

Jasper passa la porte de l'appartement en fin d'après-midi. Norah n'avait pas voulu quitter ses grands parents aussi vite. Il avait été décidé que ceux-ci ramèneraient leur petite fille dans la journée du lundi. La fillette était ravie de rester deux jours de plus chez ses grands parents tout en ratant une journée d'école.

Il s'assit dans le canapé et nous l'entourâmes. Je me plaçai dans ses bras et il respira l'odeur de mes cheveux.

- On t'attendait, attaqua Alice.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

- Pour ça… Répondit-elle ne lui tendant le dossier.

* * *

><p>La suite au prochain épisode ! Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? D'Edward ? D'Alice ? De la réaction des filles ?<p> 


End file.
